


The Haunted Man

by Gerrygirlslf



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cullens - Freeform, Didyme - Freeform, F/M, Love, Marcus - Freeform, Story, Teen Romance, Twilight References, Volturi, ghost - Freeform, haunted, man, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerrygirlslf/pseuds/Gerrygirlslf
Summary: Bella comes across an ad in the paper inviting her on an adventure. Little does she realize it is the Volturi. She meets Marcus who has a problem. Will she solve it and give the haunted man some peace or will the terror of the place over take her?
Relationships: Marcus/Bella Swan
Kudos: 8





	1. The Invitation

Starts in Twilight about the time Bella is in school before she meets the Cullen family.

Chapter one: The Invitation,

Bella stared at the page one of her book for a long time trying not to look obvious as she secretly gazed up at the Cullen group longingly. She noticed their alluring strangeness and the mysterious often drew her curious mind irresistibly.

The Cullens were all in their usual place around the table chatting in their own little click. They never really gave anyone a second look until Bella had arrived. The fact that the Cullens were different made her curious to know more about them. From time to time today however, the Cullen's attention drew to her somehow. They all glanced at her once then went back to their interesting, secret conversation.

The girl with the short hair, taking in her other-worldly appearance could make Bella believe in faeries or perhaps pixies, smiled her way then looked strange as she locked eyes with Bella. She stared into the distance as if in some sort of trance. The girl's boyfriend, Bella noticed, with a pained expression looked concerned. He turned the girl to face him as he held her by the shoulders. With a worrying manner he gazed in her eyes shifting to one then the other looking for answers. She whispered her replies to his hushed questions then he looked around from over her shoulders in her direction and saw that Bella was watching them.

Embarrassed, Bella dropped her gaze at the opened book and pretended to read it again. She wondered what happened to cause such a reaction in the strange girl. Bella observed her odd behavior with a lingering question in her mind. "What was that all about?"

A fit of laughter from her new friends distracted Bella from the scene and pulled her back to the group's conversation. She glanced around at each one in turn to see what all the commotion was. Bella could not help but to grin despite herself as Mike Newton had arrived and slid down the bench next to her spilling her drink on himself in his foolish haste. Bella stifled her giggle by covering her mouth then turned back to find the Cullen kids had suddenly left their table while she was distracted.

Bella was now disappointed, then frowned as she could not find them in the room. She turned around again to her friends to find Mike apologizing and she just shrugged in response. Bella explained to him that she was just as bad at being clumsiness and he was not to worry about it. As Mike wiped up the mess, Bella was shocked to see everyone suddenly freeze and she found it made her a little bit self-conscious as she felt all eyes on her. An abrupt tap came to her shoulder from behind. Bella whirled around in her seat and looked up at the well-dressed pixie girl giving her that sweet smile again.

"Hey, I think you dropped this," she said as she handed Bella the book she had been pretending to read.

Bella felt her face flush in shame for being caught and with hesitation, she took the book.

"Yeah thanks," Bella said looking down shyly at her hands. "I was..." Bella stopped short and looked up to talk to the girl but found that the girl just walked away with the rest of the Cullens without another word. She stared stupidly after them and then as Mike began to speak, Bella turned toward him.

"That was Alice Cullen. Strange kids, huh?"

Bella did not answer him and looked down at her book wishing she were quicker with her words. She really wanted to get to know them, but this moment did not go her way and she missed her chance.

As the bell rang, she stood up and stuffed her book into her bookbag then set off moodily for her next class. The day past and she did not see them for the rest of school then she became disappointed. She wished time would go by quicker for the last class to come to an end. As the bell rang out, signaling the end of the day, she grabbed her bag and hurried out to the parking lot. Bella stood for a time scanning it hopefully to find them but was let down again to find their cars already gone.

Frustrated, Bella climbed into her truck and took off for home. She took her time because she knew her house would be empty. Sadly, because it was the weekend and she knew what that means. When she finally arrived home, she saw hat Charlie's car was not in the dive as she predicted. This weekend he went fishing again and he took time off just for the occasion to go and relax. She was used to it by now, he works hard and deserves it.

Bella entered through the door dangling her keys by one finger as she stumbled over the threshold. She went to the kitchen putting her stuff on the counter as she noticed the white piece of paper. She went to the fridge and took a Coke and went to pick up the note to read it.

Hey Bella,

Went for a little R and R this weekend, so I left you money for pizza or whatever you want. See you when I get back.

Dad.

Bella shrugged and set off for the stairs to her room. Once there, she plopped on her bed and slumped down, bored. Bella opened the bookbag because she had homework and wanted to get it done. No time like the present, besides, she had nothing better to do at the moment. As she dumped the contents of the bag on the bed, she noticed her little novel fell out onto the floor. Something slipped out of it and fluttered to the floor. Bella glanced down at it with a furrowed brow forming on her forehead. Bella blinked at it in surprise then picked up the small paper. It was a cut out of the newspaper. Strange, she did not remember putting that in there. She turned it in hand then opened it and saw an advertisement inside. She read…

Come and experience the supernatural! We have accommodations for two nights in our old family estate. You will sure too see a ghost if that is your wish. It is a great opportunity to tell your thrilling tale to all your friends and family. So call now for reservations to ensure your place. This coming weekend only. Located just outside of Seattle, twenty miles from Forks.

Bella smirked at the invitation but then was drawn to the idea. She found the thought of a lonely, boring weekend by herself unbearable. It was intriguing how this owner would make such a bold claim about his house. Bella did not think she believed in such things like ghosts, but maybe she would have an interesting time and who knows, it could be fun.

Bella checked the page for a phone number and went to the kitchen to dial it. She listened to the ring tone and then waited. Soon after the third ring a man answered.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Came a strange cheerful voice on the other end.

Bella cleared her throat then spoke up. "I was inquiring about this advertisement that you put in the paper, you know the one about the haunted estate?" Bella explained.

"Yes, I did advertise about that. Will you be coming alone or with friends?"

"No, just me."

He paused for a time and Bella wondered if he was still there.

"Tell me young woman, what makes you so interested in doing something like this? Most girls are into malls and going to the movies, like maybe on a date or something. Not going to old dingy estates that may or may not be haunted."

"I thought you said it was haunted and you said I was sure to see a ghost, remember?" Bella asked now becoming skeptical.

"I know it is, but you may not find it at all remarkable. Hollywood ruins it for a real-life experience. It's not like in the movies to be sure." He explained.

" Good. That stuff is so fake anyway."

"I see…will tonight be acceptable to come? It will be no trouble to send a car for you."

"No, I will drive myself. I want to leave anytime I want to. So, how much does it cost and what time?"

"Oh, there is no charge. It is a pleasure to provide a place one could visit to have a unique experience. It was the owner's dying wish to have his old family home become a sort of museum for all to see. It is just a bonus it happens to come with a ghost. How about seven o'clock. What is your name miss?

"Oh, it's Bella swan."

"Bella." He said the name slowly and it made her feel as though he was sounding it out for his pleasure to hear. "I will be here waiting to let you in and then give you a tour of the place. It will give you time to see if you have the nerve to take part in our little mystery. Who knows, you may not find you can do it after all," he said with a hint of a mocking chuckle.

"Sir, I am not so easily frightened and will certainly be participating. By the way, what is your name?" She paused her assurance speech to ask.

"It is Mr. Arosandro, the caretaker and family member of the estate."

"Alright Mr. Arosandro, I will see you then."

"Looking forward to it my dear. Bye for now."

She smiled at his charm. "Bye." She called back excitedly and hung up.

Bella went to work immediately and started to pack her over-night bag. She grabbed fresh clothes, toiletries. Some extra snacks, a flashlight, and her camera with video recording ability. Bella reached into her drawer and pulled out her journal and pencil. She put in her pocket of her coat then went to shower and change for her little adventure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later, Bella pulled up to the estate's gate with plenty of time to spare. She was careful to follow the newspaper's exact instructions to its location. Looking at the iron gothic style iron gate, Bella noticed how creepy and perfect it was. The vines growing on them created the proper atmosphere. She hopped out of her truck and walked over to the intercom and buzzed in. Bella found she did not have to wait long after pressing the button only a few times. But soon someone answered.

"Yes? Who is it?" A soft voice called.

"Bella Swan. I believe you have been expecting me. I have an appointment with you?"

After a moment of thoughtful silence, came the answer. "Ah, yes, please come in. I will meet you at the door."

"Thanks." Bella called and aboard the truck once again. She waited for the gates to open for her patiently. While waiting, she noticed something she did not before. A letter V and a crest with a red stone gleaming in the center. After squinting to make out the fine detail the gate groaned and swung open wide.

Bella moved the truck slowly onto the long winding driveway. She traveled past an overgrown garden with many statues of angels and birds in dirty fountains. As she moved on with ease, she looked up as the trees that overcast her vehicle shading her from dying light in the sky.

Eventually, Bella rounded the corner she gasped as she took in the sight of a large sprawling manor. It was Grecian in style with large pillars, as was the lady that stood in the center of a fountain before the great stairs leading up to large red doors. She had a scroll in her right hand clutching it to her ample breast. It drew her attention most unwillingly, the eyes empty and stone.

Bella's truck rolled to a complete stop and then she climbed out forcing herself to focus on getting up to the doors. So, she tore her gaze from the statue and headed up the long marble steps. Once at the entrance she noticed how much she dwarfed in comparison to the sheer size of the doors. Standing on her tippy toes to catch the door knockers, she reached and banged the door hard a few times then listened for any sign of life. The door opened after few minutes and soon she was greeted by a man whom she took as the caretaker, Mr. Arosandro.

She gulped down a bit of nerves as he gestured her to enter as he stood to one side. Suddenly, she is gone immobile as if in fear. She stood the gaping at him but as she saw his soft caring eyes, she moved past him in the doorway as if they were an invitation.

She tilted her face up and investigated his grave pale face. Mister Arosandro had black hair that was shoulder length. He stood about 6'0' foot tall, with an average build that looked slender but well muscular defined. His white face expressionless, translucent like onion skins. The eyes really had her staring, practically falling into the depths. A shade of ruby with an overlaying white milky film, she wondered if he could see well due to this. Despite that, he had good looks and a flawless face that appeared to be that of a middle-aged man. Dressed in a dark suit and a red tie he looked practically gothic. Laying on his chest was the same symbol on the gate, and it was gold with a drop of ruby in the center of the pendent.

Bella watched with caution as he reached for her hand. Her eyes drifted down upon his hand with an onyx gold ring that depicted the V as well. Slowly, he caught her hand, his fingers gently caressed her palm that sent shivers up her body. Gently, he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. Bella gasped involuntary as she saw his eyes lifted to stare at her. Bella's heart skipped a beat suddenly and then thundered in her ears as she remained frozen. She was now lost in his very clutches as he drew her toward him. She was speechless and frazzled beyond imagining.


	2. The false Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finds out that there is false information about the manor.

Chapter Two: The False Belief

Thank you for faving and following. Here is the next chapter enjoy!

As Bella was drawn to his side, he reached behind her and pulled the large heavy doors closed by a latch. Then a click reverberated from wall to wall in the enormous place. The sound to Bella, seemed to worsen her fear of the estate and a foreboding sensation of being trapped permeated all around and loomed over her like a shadow.

Mr. Arosandro pulled her along, going through the grand foyer without delay. Bella found it strange he was so silent but moved with such dignity; she felt it was just his way. He seemed to wish nothing more but to get his job over with and get her to her destination right way. The sound of Bella's sneakers squeaking on the marble polished floor resounded over and over as she was led on.

Just over the vast staircase was the biggest candle chandelier Bella had ever seen. She trailed behind her forlorn guide and tilted her head up to look at the candle flames dance to and fro on their wicks.

When they came to the landing, he took a three-candle candelabra from the table and led Bella down a dark hall. Her guide was eerily silent as he gracefully walked ahead, not making a sound by movement or speech.

Bella seemed noisy and a bit out of place in this ancient house. She made a racket with every movement and tripped over a table leg as she turned a corner too sharply. Mr. Arosandro turned halfway around and gazed at her over his shoulder waiting for her to recover and catch up.

Bella had a daunting feeling invisible eyes watched her every move and it was obvious she was truly out of her element. She stuck out like a sore thumb here. This place was meant for royalty and she was seriously lacking in grace and style to be considered a part of such surroundings. Her guide however seemed to blend right in, unsurprisingly.

The next hall was the gallery. As Bella observed the paintings, she had another sensation of being watched and it intensified with every step. The paintings reacted differently in the candlelight and they seemed to come alive in the dancing dim glowing light. It appeared to her their eyes followed her as they looked down on her with their grave expressionless and empty stares. She came to an interesting painting in particular and stared until she felt a presence next to her.

"Ah, you come to the painting of my ancestors. They were great men of means and built this place when the new world was colonized in this area around the mid-eighteen hundred. They came from Italy and brought many servants and then their wives once this place was built and ready for them," he explained.

"That tall one looks like you, it's uncanny."

"Yes, we have a strong blood line I think," Mr. Arosandro said with a hint of a chuckle.

Bella gulped and looked around. "Um we?" She asked as if she half expected for someone to step out of the shadows to join them.

Mr. Arosandro nodded, and said, "Yes my brothers and I. But you will not see them now, they have other business."

Bella turned to look at the painting to see the other brothers. The raven-haired man in the middle smiled in an almost adoring way. The blonde on the right, smirked rather than smiled. He did it in an almost challenging manner. She had to force herself to look away. This painting too, drew her in and seemed to capture her attention most unwillingly.

Mr Arosandro cleared his throat as she inched to the side to move on, then finally caught up with him as her carried the light down father away. Bella half jogged and half dashed to catch up and slowed down skidding to a more normal pace at his side. She was clearly flustered as he moved on without her and she realized she had never been this jittery before. He was her only anchor now in this unearthly place to keep her from giving into her imaginations and his presence almost calmed her completely. She knew one thing; she had no wish to be left alone in here.

Along the way he showed her the study, nothing remarkable just a lot of desks and an old fireplace. The parlor, music room and library they passed quickly. He turned down another lengthy hallway as he spoke. "I wish to show you now to the room where you will be staying," he mumbled to her.

Bella of course felt she could not back down even if she felt the place was more than intimidating. "Let us hurry then. I wish to get there and settle in for the night." Bella said as her eyes darted about nervously to every shadow and noise in the vast hallway.

The clock ticked with succession as she glanced at a sudden shadow that blocked out the light of the eastern window and it made her reach for her guide's arm and she found him understanding as he placed a reassuring hand over hers then continued on.

They went deeper still as he gracefully; almost glided at her side. She moved fast to keep up with his stride. Mr. Arosandro suddenly stopped at the double doors and Bella was not ready for it and moved passed him. Not seeing him pause, he grabbed her arm as she moved ahead then brought her back to his side.

"Oh, sorry," She said as he searched for something.

Mr. Arosandro produced a ring full of keys from his pocket and turned it in the lock. It clicked and he opened the door and led her in. He waited for her patiently as she walked over to her rather large bed and laid her things on it, then returned to him.

Mr. Arosandro motioned her to join him by the fireplace and sat on the chair opposite of hers. Bella faced him and felt it was time she spoke of the things that brought her here. "I can assure you it will take a real ghost to frighten me." Bella stood up again and looked at him and she put her hand on the mantle.

"It's of your own choosing, my dear. I think though, you are more afraid of more than just ghost in the halls, am I right?" He stated simply.

"I'm seventeen years old and I never seen a ghost in all my life and no, I don't believe I am frightened." Bella said with confidence rising.

The tall man sat staring hard into the fire; his eyes wide open. "Yes, my dear, in those short-lived seventeen years, you never seen the likes of this house, I'd bet," he paused and looked up at her. "So young you are and still have so much to see for your age," he said seriously.

Bella stared at him intensely as he spoke and watched him sigh.

"Yes, and many things to experience and sorrow for as well."

Bella half suspected Mr Arosandro was trying to enhance the spiritual terrors of the house by his droning sad voice and superior wisdom. "Well, if I see anything supernatural tonight, then I will soon be at least half as wise as you. Besides, I have come here with an open mind and a free heart," she said smiling at him.

"Yes, we shall see," he said locking eyes with her for a time causing her to drop her smiles as she stared into his expressionless face.

Bella tore her gaze from the caretaker's and looked around the room. The fire light appeared to fail to pierce the darkness that lay around its short reach. The vastness of the room was shrouded in deep mystery to what lay beyond her small circle of light and she did not like it. Bella walked over to the table by the caretaker and took the candle stick. She was resolved to check the room systematically and started to look at every inch at once. She was determined to debunk any overly dramatic ideas.

Bella briskly walked to the doors and made sure they were locked. After satisfied that it was just the caretaker and her in the room, she began walking around the room investigating everything. She peered around each piece of furniture, tucking up the skits of her bed finding nothing out of the ordinary.

Bella stood up and opened the curtains wide, nothing hiding in there. She went over near the windows and made sure, after she looked out into the dark night, the shutters were shut and secure. She made her way to dispel anymore doubt that her room was occupied by something not seen by her yet. The two large mirrors in the room had sconces that held candles and, on the mantle, more held by candle sticks.

All these Bella went to and lit one by one with her own. She joined the caretaker again by the fire and sat in the armchair again, satisfied with her surroundings and illumination but still found the shadows and darkness of the place and its perfect stillness too stimulating for her imagination. The echoing: crackling of the fire consuming the logs was no real comfort to her as they would have been anywhere else. Mr. Arosandro just sat still and watchful as she did her investigating earlier. He looked up now and settled his sad; disturbing eyes on hers as she fidgeted in her seat and played with the fabric hem of her shirt with her fingers.

Mr. Arosandro? Are you staying in the house tonight as well?" Bella asked to get the task of the conversation out of the way before she is left on her own.

"You are mistaken, young woman. I am not Mr. Arosandro." He said as a matter of factually.

"What?! Well who are you then?" Bella asked with growing alarm. When he did not answer right away Bella continued. "You really are not Mr. Arosandro, the man I arranged with to come here this afternoon," no answer, "then who are you?" She demanded.

Bella watched in growing horror as he stared silently, boring those strange terrible eyes into hers.


	3. The Unsettling Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is hard to except for Bella

Chapter Three: The Unsettled Truth,

"Just who are YOU?!" Bella shouted at the man before her, still sitting; grave and intense.

Bella felt uncomfortable and grew more uneasy with his silent unchanged manner as she came undone with fright. She was a strong individual and independent to a fault. Though she had a measure of confidence, she did not care to find herself in a creepy old house with a stranger and his unknown intent for her. The longer he stared at her, something of her previous confidence abandoned her as she faced him and the unsettling possibilities.

Confidence in girls was all a charade after a certain point. There was a time to stop the pretending and it was now become clear of that moment. Reality hit home in her dangerous situation as her courage ebbed in a quick rush from her body that left her feeling drained and afraid.

"If you are not the caretaker then WHO?!" Bella repeated as she started to shake in her raging emotions.

"No, I am not the caretaker. I am one of the owners of the estate. The name is Volturi." He stated casually as if he were just taking of the weather.

Mis melancholy voice and words ran through her like electricity, giving her a surprising jolt of dread and uncertainty. So much, that Bella felt as if she would faint.

Unimportant things leapt up into her mind and it puzzled her at a moment like this. In her pocket was only her journal and a pencil and she could feel it is still there, sticking out the top a bit. She felt too, the extra bit of clothing she had thought of to put on, to ward off the cold just in case there was no sufficient heat. A hundred different things flashed in her head, foolish random thoughts, without meaning.

She could not stop the images of Charlie and wondered how many fish he had caught, if any. Of her mother, wondering where in the world she was now, as she traveled with her husband. On and on, the way it does when one is really frightened. Also, guilty thoughts of what her parents would think if they found out she had gone without telling anyone or worse still, not leaving a note.

"The man who owns this place?' she said aghast.

That is right. Marcus Volturi." He stated simply.

Bella felt her blood run cold to his declaration. She felt deceived in some way and somehow sensed the truth was being held from her deliberately.

"D…did Mr. Arosandro send you to meet me here?" She asked searching for the more answers.

"No." He replied in a voice that touched her heart with its lonely sound.

"What!? Why?!" Bella asked, instinctively backing away.

"I have need of you." He said mysteriously.

"No…I'm leaving!" She shouted walking backwards to get to her things on the bed that held her truck keys, all the while not taking her eyes from him.

Seeing her inching away, Marcus got up swiftly and moved in a blink of an eye. He stood now in the path of the door to block her way out. She panted now with every breath as her heart rate skyrocketed. She now terrified, went into fight or flight mode and stood ridged looking around for a place to run away.

"I'm alone, Bella. Sad and have long existed with so much pain. Dead yet immortal and soulless inside." He said as if his heart lay on the floor broken.

Bella felt the need for aggressive assertion right then. She came forward and stood before him, digging her nails in her palm and clutching her fist in anger. She was determined to show him that she was an individual and a modern woman with a free spirit and that she cannot be ordered about.

"I will not be made a prisoner here!" Bella exclaimed boldly.

"Prisoner. You, my dear young woman, you have no idea the meaning of that word." Marcus said sadly gesturing around.

"You mean to say you are a prisoner?" She said gasping at his suggestion. "What in the world are you talking about."

The lonely quiet of the night consumed her voice. Bella realized just how much her life was at stake now. She was far from any kind of help and she was trapped in this creepy house with strangers.

Bella swallowed hard as her mind raced with options. Her thoughts rushed to her father. He was a police chief but how was she going to let him know she needed him. How would he even know where to look for her if he came home and found her missing? She felt alone rooted to her spot as the thought came to her suddenly.

Was this the end?

Will my life be extinguished by someone else's hands while I am all alone?

"You said you were dead! What the hell does that mean, you cannot be a ghost. She paused then gasped as she thought of something important. "Oh my God! Are you that man in the painting?"

"I already told you who I am" Marcus reminded her softly with a sigh, looking all the while with the saddest expression she had ever seen.

By this time Bella was beginning to believe he was either a lunatic or killer that lured girls into his home to kill them for his twisted pleasure. She cursed her own stupidity for not checking to see if this whole thing was legitimate.

"I just exist, my dear. Dead and languishing inside from my eternal sorrow for centuries." Marcus moved as he spoke toward the fireplace again.

Bella watched as he places his hands on the mantle and leaned, bowing his head. Marcus did it as if he depended on the mantel for support to keep him from collapsing to the floor in his apparent sorrow.

Bella's eyes darted to the exit. Her mind was made up and she was determined to see it though somehow. She found her interest in the mystery surrounded this place fleeting and bargained silently with the heavens she would never search out the unknown again. If she made it out alive of course. Ghost and psychic phenomenon be damned, who cares.

She glanced back at Marcus. He was still facing away. If she angered the creature, her life might pay the price. She knew she must humor him till she could get out that door, and then run for it. She looked around the room for a possible weapon she could use, but there was none that would be of any use.

She worried as she planned her escape, her clumsiness would be a hinderance, like it always was in her life. It caused doubt to creep in her heart. despite of that, she had to at least try.

"I'm so sorry that you are suffering, but Marcus, do you really want to stay here, dwelling on it Can't you just leave it all in the past and forget your troubles?" She asked as she slowly inched towards the door.

Marcus turned his head, watching Bella as she backed more and more towards the door. As his sad face morphed into a disturbing grin, she could not keep her cool any longer. She quickened her pace and reached for the door in a rush fueled by panic and desperation. She dashed out and turned, bolting down the pitch-black hallway. With no light to show the way, it was exceedingly difficult to get her bearings. Lost in her foolish attempt to escape, she turned in the wrong direction, leading farther into the house.

She stumbled over things hidden in the shadows. Bella picked herself up and scrambled to her feet. She felt around as she ran through the darkness. It was too late to change her mind as she felt freedom was helpless. She sensed, instead of heard the man that was after her. Though no sound could be heard, not even footsteps.

She tried any door she came across in her frantic search. All that she had tried to open were locked. She dashed down the hall after running out of doors to check and in her haste, tore her shirt as it snagged on something unseen. She yanked it with all her might and the object fell with a clatter as she broke free. Bella ran into something else and cried out as she banged her ribs on its sharp corners. It was perhaps a table. Four more objects fell from it, breaking on impact with such a racket that its sound threatened to shatter her frayed nerves along with them.

Finally, the next door was left ajar and luckily, she could lock this one from the inside. In the instant she entered, she slammed the door and flung her body against the door then turned the lock. Bella was safe but her heart was beating like a rabbit's as she gasped for air. She put her hand to her heaving chest and slumped, sliding down in exhaustion.

a second later she stopped her breathing altogether for she saw three figures in the room with her they stood between her and the far window, where the moonlight gave just enough light, creating their visible silhouettes.

Even then Bella was stubbornly still holding on to hope that she would be free, but still was aware that she never been so frightened in all her life. She just locked herself in with all three of them! She crumpled to the floor in all-consuming terror.


	4. The Whisper in a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bell dreams of the Ghost

Thank you all who favorited and Followed. Here is the next one.

Chapter Four: The Whisper in A Dream

Bella was surrounded by darkness. She walked ahead going toward the only light at the end of the hall. A voice calls her name in the distance as if carried on the wind. The words inviting but in need of help. Bella could feel its urgency causing her to quicken her pace.

"Bella…Bella, come to me."

Bella took off. As she ran toward the end, she stepped out into a beautiful garden. Moving under the nearest tree she gazed at the rising mist as it began to float around her. Bella called back, screaming for her.

"I hear you! Where are you?" Bella shouted then paused to listen, her eyes searching to what lay beyond for any movement or sign.

The moon shone brightly all around but the mist made it hard to see as it rose obscuring her vision. The moonlight hardly made it possible to see because of the glare through the mist's density. Bella realized then that she did not want to stay long. Fear crept up her spine as she waited alone in the growing dark. She could feel the cool dew coating the grass under her bare feet. This gave her something to hold on to, something tangible to stabilize her from real and the imaginary.

Though it was cold and there was a slight breeze, she was in no discomfort. The wind blew her dress causing it to wrap around her legs as she stared out longingly into the night.

"Bella…I need you! Without you, all hope is lost!" The disembodied voice cried out in desperation.

Bella feeling the yearning in the voice leaned placing her hand on the nearest branch to peer all around for the source to emerge. Slowly she stumbled forward, stretching out her hands like the blind trying to feel her way. Her heart froze as she heard the woman cry. Her mournful wailing made Bella feel as though she was losing her mind.

"Help…me" He voice grows small in a whisper.

I can't …I don't know how to find you!" Bella called back in panic as she heard the voice begin to fade.

The sobbing continued and the feeling of empathy was raw in Bella's mind. The voice's cry of the heart reverberated inside Bella's very soul. Bella bravely ran ahead trying to reach her. Hope plays a wicked game with the mind as it became clear that she was lost, impossible for Bella to reach. Lost in the bitterness of despair the voice remained, far away in the increasing mist. Bella stopped and looked frantically around. Her surroundings began to fade from her vision. She suddenly felt like she was falling in the swirl of the emptiness, tumbling down as if in slow motion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her heart was now beating like a drum as if she had been running. She now realized after a moment or two it was the nagging dread from her dream. Bella had lost her and regretfully felt she had failed her. As she lay there still and listened, she could hear voices drifting toward her ears. Things came to her more and more as she became aware. The sensation of the soft bed and pillow under her head. The warm covers over her body warded off the cold of the night. Bella listened more closely now to what sounded like men taking together, afraid of opening her eyes, Bella stayed as still as she could, pretending to be asleep.

"It is clear my plan worked and anyway she is here. So, lets make the best of the situation. Though Marcus, you might have been less like your melancholy self and showed some kind of warmth toward the girl." A soft voice chided.

"As you should know Aro, I meant her no harm. She should have been aware that I was no threat to her." Marcus defended himself.

"Oh yeah sure Marcus. I don't think you have an idea how your grave, unfeeling manner can cause one to be wary of you." Aro said with a tone of impatience.

"I agree with Aro. As if this place is not scary enough. Though I hate humans in general we need this girl and it would be a shame for her to keel over in fright." Said a bitter voice.

"Caius, I didn't realize she would be so foolish to run off in here. I know it's not safe." Marcus answered softly.

"Well, I still think…"

"Brothers, hush! She awakens." Marcus said cutting off Caius, warning them in a whisper.

In the unnerving silence, Bella knew her little charade was ineffective. She was aware of a slight movement next to her as the bed sank in from the sudden weight. In a moment, a soft, icy touch smoothed down her cheek. Bella panicked and shot up in alarm throwing off the cool intrusive hand.

She opened her eyes and saw the dark-haired brother she saw from the painting gazing at her adoringly as if she were a sort of cute kitten across the room. He sat in such a strange attitude with a head cocked to one side and folding his hands in his lap, just smiling.

The other brother with blonde hair, that she recognized from the work of art, stood by the window with his arms folded against his chest. His demeanor was cold and scrutinizing. Frowning at her with disdain that he could not hide but he seems to try in effort to give her a smile now and then.

Almost forgetting Marcus, she started in shock as he reached and took her hand. She tried with great effort to pull away, but he held her firm and patted her hand gently.

"Please dear one, do not fear me." Marcus coaxed calmly.

"W…what happened? What do you want with me?" Bella asked checking herself over discovering that she was not harmed in anyway.

"You fainted and I'm sorry for that. However, to answer the other question is an extremely complicated one to explain, but I will try." Marcus said as she turned to look into his face.

"To make you understand I must start at the beginning. Long ago on this very date my wife was taken from me and murdered. So, on this dreary anniversary I came to mourn for her here because I could not stand to be close to my home in Italy. For it reminds me of her with every turn, there is not a room in our castle that I do not associate with her. Even our gardens." Marcus paused and gestured around the room. "She would have loved this place you know, but she passed away before the new world was even discovered." When Marcus finished, he observed Bella's angelic face turn from fear to pity.

Bella's thoughts came in a rush, nagging at her consciousness as she took in his ill-fated story. From what Marcus had told her before she started to put together a disturbing truth. There was no rational explanation to her conclusion, but she was sure that it was the truth regardless. He had mentioned he was immortal and by the painting she saw in the hall, she had a feeling that that was the three of them in the eighteen hundred. She observed that Marcus is cold and fast and by his own admission, dead. The idea that there was a thing called immortality was strange to her, practically impossible but the only thing she could come up with was monsters, that until this moment she thought existed only in the darkest of nightmares. She grew sick with fear as she realized what they might be.

"Marcus, I know what you are." Bella whispered hardly daring to say it louder.

"Say it then, cara mia." Marcus said just as softly.

"You are a vampire…right?" Bella asked aghast.

Marcus watched in regret as she shrank in fear of him. He wished she were not so alarmed at him. Still holding on to her small hand he went on to explain.

"Yes, dear one we are. I just knew instinctively when we first met that you could be my salvation. You are a brave girl to come here in the first place. I feel we might have a destiny after all."

"I… have no wish to cause you further pain, but I can't stay here with you. My family would be heart broken too. I just can't stand the thought of them agonizing over me if I go missing." Bella said trying to convince him to see her side of things.

"I see… and I feel for you, but I can't let you go regardless." Marcus said without delay.

"Why?" Bella whispered as hope to ever leave ebbed away.

"Bella, you know of our kind and you will be not permitted to leave under any circumstances. I am sorry for this my sweet." Marcus said simply.

Bella turned around away from him now. She just could not come to terms with her new situation. As she stared out of the window, she was captured in sheer terror by an object floating into the room. It glowed faintly like a phosphorescent light that emanated all around it. She felt the atmosphere grow heavy and it intensified as a scent of hyacinth came wafting into the room in its wake. She watched as the object floated into the dark corner of the room and took shape. Slowly the orb transformed into the shape of a woman. Bella knew now the promise of the ghost sighting was a true statement after all. It began to move now, coming straight for her.

Bella screamed and the brothers all moved by her side on the bed. Frozen in fright Bella watched its approach like it was a manifested nightmare. Her heart racing and ready to burst. Two ghostly arms reached out towards them and Bella scrambled behind Marcus for protection. As she looked around at the vampires, she came to realize that they were just as scared of the ghost as she was. Marcus shook with sobs so much that Bella could feel the despair emanating from his whole being as it raked through him to her. She leaned against him to comfort him in his sorrow.

Caius looked wide-eyed and his mouth hung open, gaping in terror. His grip on the bed post tightened so much that it groaned until it splintered by the force of the grip. Aro stared in pure horror and glanced frantically back and forth from the specter to Marcus.

"Have mercy for pity sake! I beg of you!" Aro called out to the being in desperation.

Marcus looked up at the ghost as it stopped just in front of his face. Trembling, he reached out to touch it but went right though its misty hand as he went to grasp it. Marcus groaned with pain and fear as it became clear that he could not make contact. Bella could not make out the face of the glowing specter, but it was human to be sure. The long flowing gown was clear to make out and the long waving hair flew back as if caught in a breeze.

Suddenly it turned to Aro and zoomed in front of him aggressively. Without warning the bed started to vibrate and shook them all violently. By an unseen force Aro was instantly thrown back to the wall and he fell to the floor in a heap. The ghostly finger raised and pointed at him in silent communication. It seemed to want to say something but was unable to.

Aro cowered from it and covered his face with his hands. Bella concluded that not even vampires could protect her from the unseen forces. Bella decided to gather courage and tried to speak to it.

"Please, can't you see that you are causing them distress? What is it that you want?" Bella asked it boldly.

The ghost moved restlessly about the room at the question and soon displayed actions of deep sorrow as it paced in front of the bed for a long time. It was agonizing to be filled with such terror for so long as they waited for it to dissipate. It continued in this manner for some time into the night. The ghost covered its unseen face and wringed its hands in distress. The only sound in the room was a swishing of the long train of the dress dragging on the floor.

A soft cry could be heard, suddenly. It sounded as if it came from far away. Then it rose to shrill that filled the entire room. Its terrible wail could have unhinged Bella's mind if it were not for Marcus's proximity. She had a disturbing feeling that this spirit would never leave them alone until it gets what it wants.

Soon into the early morning it stopped its pacing. It positioned itself by the window as if looking out into the horizon as the sun began its ascension. They watched in relief as it faded away, leaving in its wake a deathly silence and the sweet smell of hyacinth all around.


	5. The Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus reveals his past

Thank you all for your kind words and following this story. Here is the next one enjoy everyone. R and R if you like.

Chapter Five: The Ghost

Bella clung to Marcus a long time after the ghost had gone. It took equal time for Marcus to recover from his distresses, but it soon ebbed away. The atmosphere changed all at once from a heavy gloom to peace as the morning light began to shine though the curtains from the windows.

Aro rose to his feet and walked slowly to the nearest table and lit some candles that had gone out during the haunting. Caius recovered too. Now releasing the post carefully so not to send the canopy upon their heads.

Marcus turned in Bella's arms. She saw in them a sorrow so profound that it affected her deeply and a sob escaped her lips for him. As she shed a tear, Marcus reached out and wiped it away. He surprised her as he gave her a look of such gratitude that caused her to stare as he chuckled for the first time warmly.

"Oh, how I wished for you dear one. Someone to be kind to me, laugh, speak gently and relational with me. Despite the fact I am a monster in this haunted place, you still care for me. You have done me a kindness by sympathizing with me. Even your cries from the heart gives me some solace and hope." Marcus said to her in amazement.

Bella gulped down her sob to speak with him. Taking the time to wipe her tears away with her thumbs, she straightened up as Marcus watched her, waiting patently for her. Now composed, Bella started to speak with a shaken voice.

"T…that was a ghost! A real ghost! Bella said hugging herself to ward off the cold that permeated more than flesh. "Marcus, she is so sad, and I feel so sorry for her.

"Yes, it was my dearly departed wife and she has come once again this night."

"Again, you mean she comes every night like this?" Bella asked aghast.

"Yes, I don't know why she comes now to us after all these years but on this particular anniversary she has since we have arrived. I tried to communicate with her, but she has not been able to utter a single word. She just cries and paces about in frustration. It breaks my heart and I wish I new why she is not at rest. I feel desperate to help her. I know it sounds crazy, but I wish to die and join her at last."

As Marcus finished speaking the room grew colder unexpectedly. Aro stood suddenly from his chair and flitted over to Marcus's side.

"No brother! You must not talk like that! We will find her peace somehow, and then you will see, we will all be at ease."

Marcus sighed wearily. "Aro, when I am with her once more, I will have my peace then."

These words brought up unexpected feelings in Bella and she felt anxiety at the very thought of Marcus dying. She moved closer still instinctively and wrapped her arms around him from the side burying her face into his neck. She soon felt him relax into embrace then his hand came up and caressed her cool cheek softly.

"You are an extraordinary human for trying to comfort him. By God!" Aro exclaimed, shaking his head in wonder.

"Are you not frightened of us, Bella?" Caius asked.

"I was but I can't stand to see him suffer this way," Bella explained as she lifted her head and turned to hold Marcus's face with both hands looking deep in his crimson eyes. Bella watched his reaction. He seemed to search her carefully as she spoke and looked truly astounded by her caring words.

"Unbelievable! A human care for a vampire!" Caius exclaimed in wonder.

A horrible laughter came from Bella's throat because it seemed so inappropriate at a time like this. She should be cowering from them in some corner but no. She found that her courage came from an inner place.

"You have done a kind act. That was the first time in all these years since the passing of Didyme someone has shown him any pity or the slightest amount of sympathy! Aro said excitedly.

Aro smiled at her as she turns to give him her full attention now. He walked over to her and knelt before her as he went on to explain.

"You see, we all come here together to support Marcus as he mourns for his wife. Once the haunting started, I saw him go into deeper depression. So, I took it upon myself to advertise for a brave soul to come to help. Maybe you can help him find out how to help her. Since I needed a person who was not afraid of such things, you could have the courage to meet this challenge and set them both free."

Bella could hardly believe her ears. The vampires were trapped by a ghost. And she would be now on a mercy mission to save them all. She wondered with doubt, how could she help. After all she was only human.

"But what can I do that would be of any use?" Bella cried out in desperation.

"I know you are the one. When you came to us this evening to tour our house, we watched you and observed how brave you were, even though you were scared, you held your ground. And tonight, as Marcus suffered, you displayed a real sense of fierce loyalty and love I find extremely rare." Aro said and finished speaking and looked over at Marcus to explain more.

Marcus took her hands and spoke softly as his grave voice seemed to echo into her very soul.

"This is why I have need of you. Though, I would not have summoned you here on my own. My brother's interfering ways, though are intrusive…" He paused and glanced at Aro who gave him an exasperated look in return, "he in his own way tried to help. So now that he has brought me you, I'm grateful to him."

Still unsure of all of this, Bella sat afraid. Even though she wanted to except all this her mind was reminding her of the past misleading lies that brought her here, should she trust them?

"If you do this then we all can be free." Marcus said.

Bella's face lit up. "Will you free me after I help you then?"

"In a way. But you will not be able to remain in your present state as a human. You must be one of us."

Bella's face fell as she took in the weight of his words. Marcus understood her sadness as she looked into his eyes. However, no matter how sad she was she will not be going home. Bella felt something for the poor creature. Her heart began to ache a little as the fear left but pain remained. Marcus's words sank into her being as she now understood him. Still the whole affair was so incredible and touched with an unholy quality that she would now be helping three vampires give a restless ghost eternal rest. Then in the end be forced to become one of them. She felt as though she was dreaming, and she waited to be woken up at any moment but that was not going to happen. This was real and she was in deep. What was strange though, his words possessed her to such an extent that she no longer cared about her life on the outside. She just excepted her fate and a foreign-like calm settled over her.

Bella was not aware of the two other vampires as they left the room quietly. Not noticing because she was lost in the moment with Marcus. She moved a little nearer to him amid the gloom, horribly frightened at she would be seized in some dreadful way at any moment without doing so.

Bella touched his cheek and suddenly an electric spark flowed to her through him. Marcus jolted and abruptly flitted away from her. Bella's simple act of affection was too much for him. It has been a long time since he was to receive any such attentions. Marcus paced the floor as the ghost previously did before him and Bella watched him grow emotional as the sun rose slowly in the sky behind him.

Marcus switched to his bond sight and discovered that the new bonds that the three kings shared with Bella was forming nicely. A mate bond, faint as it was, Marcus could not determine yet who would it be. The girl seemed to have unsolicited feelings for him, and it seemed like a cruel thing that he would consider loving any other girl then his sweet Didyme. Though he did not want to hurt the sweet human girl, he was not ready to move on.

Marcus thought of the past of how he had loved and won his wife's hand. How they had loved one another so much that they felt it was destiny. Many thoughts came back to him as he began to dwell on years of happiness with her in his lovely home in Italy. Of the time in their youth of existence they had met and, in that moment, loved one another. Of that day when he dared to tell her of his love at last. Her response was so unexpected. Didyme told him that she too waited all these years for a man like him. She imagined that some day it would come, and he would take her away and be together forever. She told him she knew the very first day they met he would come and claim her in the end, despite of his shyness. Marcus remembered how Aro had given his beloved in marriage to him. Didyme was the happiest of brides and he dared to look into the long years of contentment and joy without barring them as they rolled over his mind's eye.

One day after Didyme related him her wish to travel and see the world he found her murdered in the very gardens he had planted for her on the day they wed.

Marcus had gone there day after day in his consuming sorrow. There among the beautiful flowers were the old statues stood gray against the hedges he went and lay down in the soft grass and wept for her with his head buried low in his hands. Even now all her love like the warmth of the sun seemed to pass away with leaving him cold and alone. All their loving years together in vain.

All in vain! Marcus mused wretchedly.

"Why, oh why my sweet-tempered Didyme did love come to us only for you to be taken so cruelly away!" Marcus called out as he lifted his head toward the heavens.

Bella watched on as the growing morning light spilled over him causing the sunlight to sparkle like millions of diamonds.

Bella gasped. Marcus is so radiant in the sun.

"Why come in joy and happiness if the wings of death pass over the air around you and leave me here to weep on my own?" He continued.

Where Didyme had gone Marcus wished he could go too, but Aro would not hear any of it. Soon after much discussion, mostly manipulation on Aro's part he convinced Marcus to stay in the coven and not to commit suicide. Marcus stayed for Aro as his sense of loyalty took over his defeated heart. So, he remained to this day, just existing for the good of the coven.

Bella sat forgotten on the bed watching Marcus in half pity half fear as his mood changed as unpredictable as the wind. From sadness to rage and all-consuming pain he would shift. It was unsettling to watch. Bella sat and struggled with the new feeling she had for the creature. She was now hurt that he flitted away from her. She wishes she could comfort him in some way. However, her compassion and growing affection for him made her heart feel for him no matter what the offense may have been. Bella watched him drop to his knees at the window and weep on the ledge with his arms folded and head bowed low.

Bella wanted to go to him but for self-preservation means she remained rooted to the spot. Besides, she did not know how to console him, and he was more complicated then she first thought. If she goes to him and he rejects her, she did not know she could take it.

As the morning wore on, Bella sat back in the bed and relaxed, exhausted. The night terrors gone now, and Marcus quieted but remained were he was by the window. Sleepiness overtook her and soon darkness enveloped her senses as she drifted off, a familiar presence surrounded her being, too tired to care, she was lost in her dreams as they unfolded in front of her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella stood amid surrounding gray mist. She turned around and searched the darkness in desperation. The mist thinned to a white swirling fog at her feet as her visibility improved. There were many trees all around her, and she could hear in the distance the pleasant bubbling of a nearby brook somewhere beyond the trees. She could feel the cool grass under her bare feet again and settled down on it.

Bella continued to scan the outer darkness and listened hard. She found it difficult to hear any wildlife like birds and such. Nothing but the flow of water and growing wind blowing all around. She looked up and saw specks of stars peaking through the mist and then suddenly she felt a presence.

A faint shadow of a figure came toward her. The figure had a blueish glow surrounding her as she glided soundlessly towards Bella. After moments Bella could see her come into focus clearly. The woman had long flowing dark hair that reached her lower back. She was dressed in an ancient Grecian style gown with a gold belt around her hourglass waist. Bella looked down at her feet and admired the Roman sandals that graced her well-manicured feet.

The woman gave Bella a grin not at all evil but, a warm smile of greeting that made Bella feel at ease immediately. The lady's eyes were almost smiling as they gazed at each other. Bella stood watching her a moment as the woman floated around her with ease.

"Please…Bella. You must…help me." Her voice came to Bella's ears in a whisper.

"How? What do you want from me?" Bella called back.

"I need you to see. I need you to listen. You must give…" The woman stopped speaking as she turned suddenly to the rushing mighty wind as it blew noisily all around them.

"Bella stop him before its too late!" She called to her then was consumed by the overwhelming sound.

The wind rose alarmingly fast, blowing Bella about. She put her hands up to shield her eyes as the stinging from its velocity making it difficult to see. Tears streamed down her cheeks. The woman looked desperate at Bella as she was suddenly swept away. Bella screamed for her but fell back into the darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella gasped for air as the sensation of falling abruptly aroused her from her slumber. Her heart hammered hard in her heaving chest. Hands held her down as she screamed into her pillow from the terror of being overpowered.


	6. The Life to Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus despairs

Chapter Six: The Life to Save

Hope you like this one.

Bella screamed loudly into the pillow as terror griped her rapid beating heart. The force of hands prevented her from any maneuver to break free. She willed herself to calm now as she realized that she was in a gentle embrace but held her firmly. Her breath came softer now as her heart race slowed to a normal pace.

Shhh, Bella my sweet. You had a terrible nightmare and almost fell out of bed." Marcus said to her soothingly.

Bella was slowly released and turned in Marcus's enveloping arms. Now seeing the look of tenderness in her eyes Marcus pulled away. His breath hitched as he made contact with her bare arms and the feeling of energy between the returned. Marcus's eye's darted nervously from her to and unknown place behind her. Something frightened him as he flitted off, deserting her once again.

Bella sat up in shock and anxiousness. The feeling of abandonment overcame her, and she fought the urge to cry. Then unexpectedly a cold chill flooded her space causing goosebumps to rise with her hair standing on end. She looked around the room for the source. It was well lit in the afternoon sunlight. However, this brought her no comfort as she sat still rooted to the spot as the feeling of a presence surrounded her. Despite of the sunlight, darkness closed in.

Bella was careful not to make a sound. Just the soft inhaling ang exhaling of her breath could be heard from her trembling lips. A sudden cool breeze passed through her and she shivered then held herself protectively.

"Marcus?" Bella called nervously out to the empty room and shrank back in fear as the silence consumed her voice.

A feeling of dread returned as Bella sat listening to any possible sound to reach her ears. She leaned forward and strained to hear. She hoped with all her heart Marcus would hear her and return. His presence was missed because it was the only thing keeping her sane right now. His strength and reassurance he gave was surprising and desirable right now.

Suddenly, Bella felt a strong heavy grasp on her shoulder. She turned stiffly around. The apparition presented itself again before her eyes. In the empty space on the bed by her side sat a woman. She was beautiful and strangely familiar. Upon closer inspection the specter did have some visible features. Perhaps because the ghost glowed so bright before that Bella could not make her out. But now Bella gazed at her. Her translucent form shimmered with power as it seemed to fluctuate as it ebbed and flowed. The ghost slipped off the bed and motioned Bella forward.

Bella moved despite her growing terror. The apparition melted through the door and the last thing Bella saw was its ghostly hand waving her to follow her. Bella hesitated for a moment as a flash of reasoning entered her mind begging her to reconsider but found the invitation pull at her curiosity. She moved as if automatically as if in a dream she was compelled to see it though until the end. When she entered the dark hall, the ghost's phosphorescent light shined wall to wall ahead, illuminating the way. The spirit touched neither floor nor ceiling as it glided though the air. The dress and hair billowed behind it in waves.

At last the specter stopped at the library and Bella saw it melt through the double doors leaving Bella in sudden darkness. Bella lunged forward, searching for the doorknobs she saw moments ago and clattered around the hall, knocking things about with her hands, sometimes grasping nothing in search for the knobs. Finally, she felt the cool metal of the knobs and gave them a turn. She opens the doors, swinging them wide. Bella moved forward and entered the dark still room then turned to see the spirit floating in the middle of the room amid the rows of books. Her dim light was the only thing penetrating the darkness as she rose and drifted down, facing away from Bella.

Bella stopped and stood a few feet away as she saw the woman point to the shelves then evaporate before her eyes, taking with her the guiding light and leaving her in total darkness. Bella blinked rapidly trying to get used to the dark. She only could make out the silhouette of the furniture from the slight glow of light from the heavily draped curtains along the top wall.

Bella sucked in a shaky breath and felt around for something to light the room. She back tracked her steps to where she remembered the table was in the middle of the room. She searched around the table for the candelabra that was placed in its center. She smoothed her hand over the polished table until she knocked into something causing it to fall with a clang. Her hand grasped the cool metal and turned it right on its end. Bella found nearby a box of matches and pulled one out and struck the side. As the match's flame came to life, the blessed light flooded the room. She lit the candles and lifted it high. She shielded the flames with her hand from the motion of displaced air and turned to go back to the bookshelves.

As Bella returned to the place the ghost had been, she found a single book that stood out from the rest. It appeared to have been pulled out a bit as if someone attempted to select it but suddenly changed their mind. Bella reached out and pulled it the rest of the way out and turned to find a comfortable chair to read by the table. She sat down in her chair by an old painting of the same likeness as the statue in the fountain in front of the manor.

Bella settled back and turned to the first few entries, but in truth, they were not at all interesting. She closed the book disappointed and turned it on its side to study the spine, but her fingers slipped into the place far back in the volume. Opening it, her eyes scanned the page for an instant, then fund and important entry. She picked up the tomb and read the passage word for word.

1865…

We arrived at the new world by boat across the Pacific. It took months and now we were happy to be in our new retreat here in Washington. Everyone was happy except Marcus who was always in sorrow these days. I came upon Marcus yesterday and he looks worse than usual. He muttered something about Didyme in the gardens. My growing concern for him weighs heavily upon my already burdened heart. We have come not only for Marcus's sake but to deal with the rumors of rash killings of local inhabitants. Exposure was of great concern. Our kind's cold pale features frightened them, making them even more restless and we needed to end it before it got out of hand. As we took refuge after a long day of searching for the culprits, we ordered the guard to remain outside and patrol the grounds. We brought the wives this time. It gave then new scenery and we were hoping that their gentle influence would do Marcus some good and draw him out to talk, but alas, he would not be prevailed upon and keeps silent in his forlorn state. My own mind haunts me here in this strange land. I could swear I see her too sometimes, in the window looking in at me. Especially at night. Unbeknownst to him, I mourn by his side not only from her loss but from agonizing guilt that overcomes my heart sorely, In hindsight, my regret is now complete and there is nothing to be done but to weep along with him. It is too late to change or even repair the damage of what has been done.

End of passage.

Bella looked up from the book as the air in the room, so fresh and clean from a moment ago, now seemed to choke her. As fright took hold, she leaped up and grabbed the candelabra then looked around, with her hand shaking. Its trembling flames searched the outer darkness as the shadows played their games with her mind making her imagination go wild. The solitude, now becoming unnerving to her, she only wished for someone to rescue her from it. She jumped slightly as she heard something whisper in her ear. Her eyes grew wide in horror as the soft voice ticked her earlobe with its slight breeze as it spoke to her. What ever it said she could not make it out. Bella shrieked in terror and her hand flew to her hair, causing her to drop the book as it sails to the floor with a great thud. With her now free hand, she grasped the candelabra with both hands in a death grip. Swishing the thing back and forth trying to discover the origin of the voice.

Bella could not make out the words for they ran together with a slight hiss. At that moment it held some dreadful significance. She was afraid and thought what it might be, but she could not discern it.

Bella stood wide-eyed as she tried to will her limbs to obey her, but she remained paralyzed in her fear. Out of the silence, in the darkened room, a whoosh of air rose and dissipated as she saw a figure suddenly stand in front of her. She gasped then dropped the candelabra. Before it could reach to floor in a blink of an eye, a hand shot out and caught the thing. She watched as the hand rose it slowly, so its light glowed on the face.

Marcus stood still and grave before her with the candle held high. Relief flooded her to see his sad but concerned face. And she felt instantly faint. Her knees gave out from the stress of such an ordeal and buckled under her. She fell only a moment then found herself in his arms. Marcus moved to place the candelabra on the table and picked her up bridle style holding her close.

Bella rested her head against Marcus as she moved and snuggled into the safety of his embrace. She felt truly safe and protected there from the strange happenings occurring around her. Clinging to him, he settled into the chair she once sat. He sat her upon his lap. She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face into his neck as her hands slipped into his hair. She felt his breath sharply intake from her tenderness as she caressed his scalp. To her relief, he did not go away this time.

Marcus soothed her fears away with his affectionate rubbing on her back, causing warmth to spread through her once chilled body. As she relaxed into his arms, he heard her heart rate return to normal and reached up to lift her chin to look into his eyes.

"Bella, why did you leave your room?"

"Well, I followed the ghost here." She explained shyly.

"I spotted her behind us in your room and followed her. That is why I left you. I did not think she would come back to you. Why did she?" Marcus asked puzzled.

"She wanted to show me a book in this room," Bella said.

"Book? What book?" Marcus asked sitting up straighter.

"It fell to the floor once I was startled. It should be there, somewhere." Bella explained pointing at the place under his feet.

Marcus looked down and up again at Bella.

"There is no book there. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think it dropped right at my feet, right there. Check under the chair," Bella said.

"Alright, I'm going to put you down on the chair and I'll go look." Marcus explained as he stood placing her back down.

Marcus knelt and looked under the chair, Bella leaned curiously over and peered down at him. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"Not there. Bella what was in the in the book?" Marcus asked kneeling in front of her as he held out his hand for her to take it.

"Oh, just a passage about the time you came here long ago. About the 1860's. It looked to be journal," Bella explained as she took his hand and he helped he to her feet.

"Huh, I wonder why? Maybe Didyme wanted you to see the histories about this place. Maybe there is a clue to what she wants in it. We must find out. Bella, we must find that book!" Marcus said excitedly as he headed toward the door with Bella in tow.

"Okay, but Marcus can we go back and get something from my bag. I'm very hungry." Bella said holding her tummy.

"Oh, of course my dear. So sorry, I forget human needs, forgive me," Marcus asked.

"Oh yeah, no problem. Thanks, there is some food I brought from home in my bag."

"Well let's go and get you fed then we will proceed in finding this journal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they entered the bedroom, Bella left Marcus's side and ran up to the bed and retrieved her snacks. She unzipped the bag reaching into it and pulled out chips and a soda. She wasted no time and ripped into her bag of cheddar chips. Then took a swig of her beverage. Marcus came to her side and sat down next to her. He smiled to himself as he saw her take a handful of chips and pop them in her mouth. As she crunched her food she looked over smiling shyly as she discovered Marcus watching her.

"Sorry, I'm really hungry. I hope you don't mind that I'm not eating lady-like," Bella said as she shoved another handful in her mouth.

"It's nothing to worry about dear. I know it has been awhile for you. Think nothing of it. I'm glad you are getting what you need," he said still smiling at her.

Bella nodded. She continued eating and after another swig of soda she put her food down. She reached in her bag and withdrew the camera. She turned over in her hands and looked up at Marcus.

"I forgot about this. Maybe I should try and capture her on digital camera. Maybe it can somehow record her voice. She could use it to talk to us. What do you think?" Bella asked looking up at him from the device.

"If you think it will help. Then by all means try," Marcus said nodding his approval.

"Marcus, what was Didyme like?" Bella asked softly.

Marcus smiled fondly at her question and watched her continue to eat while he talked.

"Didyme was a lovely woman. She was Aro's sister and as soon as we met, I knew I found the one. She was only sixteen like you are now. Aro wished to come home to visit his widowed mother and see his sister one last time. We explained to his mother that we had a short time to stay and then we were off for war. This was a good cover for his reason for his visit and help us to get away in hasty departure.

I remember the day like it was yesterday. Aro was so happy to see them and greeted his sister warmly and declared how much she had grown. Indeed, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on and longed to get better acquainted with her.

One night while she was on the balcony gazing at the stars, I found her alone. I was shy around her, so much that I had trouble speaking. If she saw my awkward manner, she did not let me see it. She was a sweet-tempered girl and so happy that I could imagine her an angel if I did not know any better. She declared her love for learning and wanted to study the heavens because it fascinated her. How delighted I was to find such a girl, not just a silly one only interested in the mundane things of life, but a real kindred soul.

I, needless to say, I was overcome with love for her. I asked Aro to change her and take her away with us. He agreed to it enthusiastically.

When she woke from the change, she was very self-aware for a newborn. She only wanted to hunt the very wicked and the dying ones. She was very mindful like that. Many times she would make their death swifter and painless. She had such empathy for all and everywhere she went she made all happy with her special gift. Happiness, pure and true is what she gave to the world. Especially for me. Oh, how I miss it! The all-consuming pure happiness she gave to me every day.

Bella put down her soda on the table beside her bed and put her arms around Marcus. She was taken by surprise as his arms came around her and drew her into his embrace. His head came down to her upturned face and he caught her lips with his own. Bella's breath hitched as the electric-like sensation ignited between them. She kissed him back with growing affection. Marcus somehow sensed her regard and responded by laying her back on the bed. His passion flared up in the depths of his dead soul as her heated kiss drove him into a frenzy. He felt the desire in her body awaken to his own as he laid lightly onto her. Then something unexpected happened, he purred deep in his chest. It was so long since this has happened to him. Not since Didyme had it happened last. Bella moaned in pleasure to the effect of his purr underneath him and clutched his arms at the biceps, kissing him deeply.

Just then, Marcus's inner voice screamed at him to stop.

Didyme.

He loved her, not this human girl. Didyme was his mate and no other could compare.

He pulled away suddenly and sat up. Bella blinked up at his now neutral face. He was so full of life and love a moment ago, now he looked indifferent to her and her feelings. As she sat up, he stood and stepped away from the bed side.

"Please finish your food so we may continue with our search." Marcus said over his shoulder as he walked away to stand by the window.

Bella obeyed him and ate. She looked over sadly at him. He was so changed now, so cold, so silent. Just as he was when she arrived, so grave and now seemed to collapse into himself. Bella sighed as she was helpless to help the poor creature. She was so confused by what happened between them.

Was Marcus feeling anything for her or not? He was hot and then he was cold. She was tired all the sudden from being on this emotional rollercoaster. She longed to escape her fate and run away. But how? It all seemed so hopeless now.

An unexpected whisper came to her again like the one in the library, but this was clearer. Hair raised on her arm and she started to tremble.

"He longs to die…B…ella!"

Panic ensued within as she saw Marcus move slowly from the window to the blazing hearth. When he reached it, he leaned gazing into the flames with frightening intensity.

"Help!" It strained to say as it lost energy to speak.

Bella moved from her place on the bed without delay and rounded to bed towards him. She watched his face as the flames reflected in his determined crimson eyes. She dashed as he moved forward to the flames. Bella jumped and grabbed him around the neck. He jolted as if startled and backed away from the fire. She was surprised by the lightning fast movement he made sending her flying into the air. She landed on the bed and screamed in horror because his snarling face was inches from hers.


	7. The Growing Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus struggles with his feelings for Bella

Chapter Seven: The Growing Desire,

Bella's breath shuttered from the sheer terror of seeing Marcus so fearsome. He posed over her body without touching her, but she felt trapped and frozen despite of it. His eyes bore into hers and dilated from his sudden anger. She looked into his eyes and saw no trace of the man she had become to know.

Brooding, sensitive Marcus was gone and now replaced by this deadly creature that looked like he lost all recognition of her. Her eyes darted from one to the next, watching every move he made. Her mind went into a state of shock and went blank and dull. She saw nothing but those blood-red orbs that were now narrow slits of anger. For what seemed like a long time she remained in such a condition and she waited with bated breath for what would happen to her next.

Bella could have been easily hurt by him but was amazed she was in no pain as she lay under him. She knew it would have been no effort to kill her, a mere flick of a wrist and he could have thrown her frail body across the room. She might have banged her head or worse. She would be a perfect target for him to take all his anger on. After all, she was only human. Knowing all this, she still acted to save his life.

Unexpectedly, to her surprise, Marcus bent toward her and brushed his lips so softly against hers. He saw Bella's eyes drift shut. But in the next moment, Marcus winced and slid off Bella. He moved, settling back onto the bed sitting beside her now.

Bella felt her whole body slump from the fear and exhaustion. It overwhelmed her and she felt the emotions rise in her. She really wasn't a crier, but she couldn't help the tears as they filled her eyes.

What have I'd done?...Dammit! Marcus thought in horror.  
It was her! His Bella.

Marcus had been so certain it was his brothers that had tried to stop him. Just like they had done on many occasions before when he lost hope. Sadness and regret flooded his heart at the sight of her now. It had not occurred to him that it might be her, until he was above her soft, warm body and smelling her wonderful human scent mixed with a hint of fragrance in her hair from her shampoo. As he realized, he became clear out of his rage then ceased his snarl.

Unbelievable! He thought as he covered his eyes.

No excuses covered up the fact he had hurt and frightened Bella.

Bella sat up and slowly reached for his face as if in a dream. She found his hand that covered his eyes and took it away from his face. She noticed his eyes glistening with what looked like tears. But soon saw that no tear would fall. They just remained welled up in his saddened eyes.

Marcus stared back at her, silently unsure what to say. She had just risked her life to save his and succeeded for he truly meant to end it. What he had done was careless to just assume it was his bothers and forgetting her near by. After all she was in the room with him.

Marcus continued to stare and suddenly realized he was doing so a little too long. He knew it. He looked not just at her face but at the glorious beauty of her. He felt helpless against it for it drew him in.

With a growl of desire, he narrowed his eyes. Marcus took hold of Bella's arms. He half expected an instant recoil as if he were still posed over her ready to strike. But there was no movement backward. Instead, there something like a leap of growing flame of desire in her wide doe-like eyes. Bella's lips parted involuntarily.

I can't kiss her again. I can't no! Not after I scared her so badly. He thought miserably.

Bella does not realize what she can do. To be so young and so impossibly beautiful. He mused further.

Marcus new her reaction must be involuntary; it could not be she was seducing him. In his many long years, he observed young woman's response. He knew what it meant when her gazed went first to his lips before lifting to his eyes.

As if she could somehow hear his thoughts, Bella shut her eyes. She let her head fall back and suddenly Marcus found himself half supporting her weight. She was surrendering all of herself, showing him now despite of everything, she still had trust in him. She still showed feelings for him.

The bond! He thought.

Marcus himself did not know just what he was going to when he bent toward her again. Thousands of years of vampire instinct screamed at him to take her, like a raving demon on his shoulder. It's been awhile, he realized, since he had done any partaking in feeding. The temptation was as real as the desire for her body to quench his passions for her.

Two tears slipped from under the heavy lashes and fell; sliding down her face before he could think better of it. He could taste the salty and sweet as his lips parted and licked at the stray drop.

My gods, still a pure woman, a real maiden. Well, that is surprising this day in age. He thought after indulging in her.

As he paused to savor her scent, he suddenly knew a different thirst. The only thing to ease this new desire was painfully close by. Desperately and urgently, he found himself losing control. What he needed was right here and Bella might be trembling, but she did not push him away.

Marcus took her lips again. He was suddenly bathed in her hair as it fell all around and he reached for it as it hung, and with his other hand he gently ran his fingers though the ends. He was pleased with himself when she suddenly shivered from pleasure. Then he realized he could sense her emotional thoughts as if he had Aro's ability. Amazing the bond was developed this fast to this degree.

Bella was dazed and frazzled from his attentions as her loving thoughts flowed though him. She truly surrendered herself and abandoned all thought of safety to aid him. She was his angel. Her wishes slowly merged with his now. She was deeply engrossed in the kiss to even make thoughts which was extraordinary to him. He knew her love then.

She's falling for you! A tiny part of that still could think said.

But Didyme! No! His thoughts screamed at him.

Then I'm a cad. I still love Didyme. He thought miserably.

Marcus agonized as he thought on Bella again. Then I've taken advantage of her. If she's in love, she can't help herself or protect against the fear and harm of rejection. She's still a child in her mind, if not in her body. I must do something.

The kiss had now gotten to the point that even the smallest reason was fading away. Bella fell now completely back. Marcus let her fall slowly, all the way back on the bed and pulled back to give her a choice to back out of this before it came to the point of no return.

"Bella, we mustn't any longer! My hunger burns and I am tempted beyond my fading control. I am ravenous and it is only for the flow in your veins. Stop my sweet. I wish you no harm!" Marcus warned her as he put up his hand to thwart her attempt to pull him back.

Bella broke free from him and moved a little to the edge of the bed and sat up. Marcus let her go.

"I think you are lying." She stated, meeting his eyes directly, her mouth kiss swollen, tempting him yet again.

Marcus locked his sight on hers. He pushed his secrets to the back of his mind and was determined to keep them there. He now gave her his best emotionless stare.

"Why would I lie, my sweet?" He repeated. "I just thought you deserved a chance to make your own decisions here. I was too forward, and the kiss was influencing you tender, persuasive heart. I'm sorry." Marcus paused for Bella's reaction.

He just turned me away, like before. I saved his life and what does he do? Fling me on the bed and almost attack me! I'll show him if I'm a plaything for his amusement or not!" She bristled.

"Marcus, I assure you it is nothing. I was just in the moment, so let's not make this more than it was. Sorry I tempted you, it won't happen again." She said with surpassed anger and coldness.

There it was, the essential fire flaring up inside from the depths of her soul, and the fiery truth. Now he would sit and let the bitterness gnaw away at his being. While this pure, young, sweet girl followed her heart and rejected him for his outburst and treatment of her. He nodded to himself, excepting his fate. Yes, it was good to follow her conscious and put blame where it should lie.

As he was thinking this, he was already missing her warmth and lips on his. The loss of her was truly agonizing, just like the loss of Didyme.

Utterly, disappointed now, he pulled her to him and took her by the shoulders. He lifted her chin to look at her soft sweet eyes. They glistened with new tears, betraying her true emotions to him. His eyes drifted down. Just there was her pink lips, as he bent slowly with hesitation to hers again. She reached for him and slid her hand into his flowing hair. She was trying to be brave with him!

Poor doomed, pure, sweet soul with her demon lover. He mused miserably.

"Marcus please…" She urged him.

Marcus reared back and settled his piercing gaze on her startled one.

"I'm afraid it's no use my dear. I am a tortured, irredeemable soul. You can not help me now." He explained to her as she returned a painful expression.

Bella almost fell out of his arms to the floor again, but he caught her. He kept her from collapsing completely and held her to his chest. Bella rested in the circle of his arms, her head against his shoulder. Little wonder to him that she needed some rest after all he put her through. But for now, she found comfort in his. How… that was beyond him.

It was a strange thing how in tune he was to her. As he felt the small tremors, he knew she was cold.

Marcus took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her, enveloping her body like a pair of dark wings then buttoned it up for her. The scent of Marcus surrounded her, causing her to visibly relax and she stopped shivering all together. She sighed as he finished his task in contentment to his care.

She's not cold, you fool! A small voice somewhere deep inside him said. And she's not shivering. She's trembling because all that you put her though! It continued to accuse him.

Seeing still more tears leak out of the corner of her eyes made him suddenly furious. But it was the kind of anger that made his throat close and his chest tighten. Now completely furious with himself for what he had done, he struggled within. It was the anger that compelled him to draw he close again.

"I'm okay Marcus." Bella said now backing away from him, out of his reach.

"You're lying, my sweet," he said, staring at her.

He shook her head at him.

"The face does not lie. The expression speaks for itself. The eyebrows drawn together, and unmistakable rapid heart rate tells me otherwise." He continued to say.

"Y…you can sense all that?" She asked shocked.

"I can see it in your whole being. Vampires," he said with a vicious emphasis on the word for what he was, "notice thing like that. I hurt you emotionally and terrified you. It is done, despite my regret. I can not do anything to make amends." He said bitterly.

"Marcus, I'm fine, really." Bella insisted after seeing him shake his head at her words.

"You are a beautiful liar," he shrugged, "but I know you do it to spare me more pain and I thank you."

"You can always sense what I'm feeling?" Bella asked.

"My lovely, it is easy. You can never hide from me. A human body reacts with everyone just about the same way. Much like it is when one is in pain or when someone lies. The heart rate and blood pressure rise, and the person sweats. The eyes dart about except to mine. This may not be visible to humans, but to us we see everything," he laughed. "you humans don't realize how readable you are."

"Okay, okay. I see how ignorant I am to your powers." Bella said, sighing at his superiority again.

He smiled. "Ah, yes, it is of no consequence. You would not know the truth of our abilities and weaknesses. We keep ourselves a mystery to humans for a reason."

"Why? What can we possibly do to any of you? If what your saying is true, you must be all powerful."

"Plenty, if you knew our weaknesses. Grant it there are not very many but still we will never disclose it to humans. In fact, we spread lies and tales to protect our race. We are seen as a myth to the world, so you see we are quite safe."

"I see. Well, just to let you know I feel privileged to know all of you and more I can find out about you, the more I like you." She explained.

Marcus's eyebrows raised at this, then a grin formed on his lips. "It's no matter. In any case, you will be one of us, regardless. Then you will be taught all there is to know about or kind. After we discover all the mysteries and give Didyme her peace."

"Oh yeah, and speaking of mysteries, shouldn't we be on our way and find the book?" Bella asked turning away, pointing at the door.

Marcus nodded his agreement and stood suddenly in front of her. He held his hand out for Bella to take and she smiled and let him help her up.

"Lady's first," Marcus gestured toward the door.

Bella breezed by him and tuned down the hall, but she stopped suddenly. Marcus caught up and came by her side.

"M…Marcus. There is a light in the darkness at the end of the hall. Just there, at that door." Bella pointed at the location.

"It leads to the parlor. Come, we must hurry!" Marcus sought out her hand and pulled her along quickly to the entrance as the orb floated through the door.

Bella panted as she tried to keep up with his stride and swallowed hard as Marcus came to the door then laid hands on the knob.

Oh crap, here we go again! She thought with unexpected anxiety taking hold as he opened the door.


	8. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Bella go on an investigation.

Chapter Eight: The Hunt,

Marcus opened the door at the end of the passageway and revealed a large square room. He was the first to enter with Bella clinging from behind. Inside it was dark, but Marcus who opened the door found a candle and matches and made a light. Bella and Marcus peered around the large parlor that the candle only faintly lighted.

The floor had a rug in the center, thick of dust, which partly muffled their footfalls. Cobwebs were in the angles of the walls and hung from the ceiling like strips of rotting lace blowing in the disturbed air. The room had two windows in adjoining sides and there was a fireplace and some Victorian furniture. There was a table siting in the center of the sitting area, but all were covered by a white sheet, like some old-time movie. Not much was in there besides cobwebs and dust that was remarkable to note. Disappointing.

The orb that a moment ago came through the door was nowhere to be seen and Marcus moved over by the window and scanned the scenery beyond; leaving Bella to wander about the room. The sudden voice made Bella look at Marcus as she inspected the sitting area.

"Didyme where are you?" He said and paused to listen. "Answer me, cara mia. I am here." He called out into the darkness and grew disappointed; saddened as nothing but silence came to his expectant ears.

As Bella walked about the room her curiosity peaked as she thought on the mystery of the place.

Why did she lead us here and where did she go? Bella thought as she passed a large mirror over the small table holding the candle stick.

Bella searched the table for the matches and found them near by the candle. She took one out, struck it and lit the wick. She reached down and lifted her candle high and then looked at her image. A daunting feeling of fear surrounded her. Bella frowned at the face staring back at her, for it looked tired and stressed. She never in her whole life seen her face look so pale.

Bella screamed suddenly, realizing that she could see another face in the mirror apart from her own reflection. She turned around horrified but could see nothing but Marcus hurrying over to where she stood. She half expected to see a figure next to her but there was nothing there.

Bella turned to look at the mirror again and the beautiful woman from her dreams stood to the right of her and was now looking directly at Bella, not into the mirror at her before. As Marcus came to her side, Bella reached out with her hand and she could feel the woman's cool arm as if she were a corporeal being. For the first time out of her dream, Bella could see her so clearly as she stood close to her.

"Bella, my dear, what wrong?" Marcus said coming to her opposite side of her shoulder.

"There in the mirror! Do you see her?" Bella said aghast, shaking by the shock.

Marcus looked into the mirror and gasped. There in the mirror next to Bella was indeed Didyme, staring directly. She appeared in her flowing Grecian gown and looked at both with her red gleaming eyes. Bella watched in trepidation as Didyme's hand came up to touch her face causing her heart to thump wildly in her chest. She could feel the ghostly breeze as it wafted her face gently. This was the point Bella had been waiting for to see if she could communicate and see if the line between the living and the dead can be crossed.

"Please Didyme, how can we help you?" Bella asked in an emotional hoarse tone.

Marcus stood confused by the women's familiar exchange.

Didyme's eyes were so shiny with such happiness. Bella found she had to look away from the effect it had reflected. Didyme now had the attention of Marcus. He watched Didyme as she tried to speak and looked up at them in alarm as she could not make a sound.

Bella watched as the tragic couple gazed into each other's eyes. Time stood still for the two lovers. A kindly act because the two missed each other's presence so badly.

Bella stood in the middle of the couple feeling a bit like a third wheel. She closed her eyes as the feeling of sadness washed over her cause the elating feeling of love she and Marcus had diminished away from her heart.

A soft whisper came to Bella's ears suddenly. It tickled her earlobe and she felt fright lurch in her heart and her eyes few open. She saw nothing other than the couple around her. She wrapped her arms about herself as if cold suddenly. Then something drew her attention to her pocket. It was hanging heavy in the jacket. She reached into her coat and brought out the video camera. Bella suddenly remembered that she had placed it there while she was eating. Bella tuned it around in her hands searching for the power button and tuned it on. It came to life and a sound echoed in the silence as it dinged, singling it was ready for use.

Bella stepped back out of the way of the couple and aimed in Marcus's direction. However, the only thing that could be seen was Marcus staring in the mirror. Though disappointed, Bella kept the camera trained on the vampire master in hope to capture something.

After some time, she saw Marcus reach out to the ghostly image of his wife.

"Didyme? My love, wait!" He called moving to grasped what Bella could not see.

Bella tore her gaze from the view finder and looked at Didyme's reflection in the mirror. She was fading away despite Marcus's desperate appeal.

When the specter had gone, Marcus slumped against the wall in regret. The only thing left of her was the sweet scent of hyacinth that endured. Bella joined him by the wall and leaned on it after all the excitement. She sighed and turned off the camera then turned to face him.

"She's gone. I could not understand what she wants," he placed his hands over his eyes, "I had my chance and now it's too late." He continued bitterly.

Bella exhaled with a shutter as she felt loads of emotions and the weight of tension from the moments passed. Then she took Marcus's hand.

"We got to find that book! It has the answers she wants." Bella said urgently pulling him along.

"Yes, perhaps we should look more around in here. Then we will explore elsewhere." He agreed.

He moved to the table in the center of the room and started to uncover the furniture. Bella coughed harshly as the dust flew. As the furniture was uncovered, Bella looked under everything she could. Frustration was running all through her veins as the turned up nothing more in there. A sudden commotion had them looking up.

"Let's go! Do you here that? A noise just came from down the hall and some thing that sounded like footsteps just above us. Come, take out that camera and film our investigation." Marcus suggested, opening the door for her.

Marcus and Bell passed under the doorway as thin strands of cobwebs reached for them from the ceiling. They walked carefully to the staircase as Marcus carried his candle, listening for further noises from whatever was in the attic.

Bella followed Marcus onto the fist step and stuck close behind him. The stairs weren't too rickety like Bella thought they'd be at first inspection but were creaking with every step. The rail of the winding staircase was comforting as she clung to them, it was very dark and she was afraid to fall, so Bella turned on the camera's light to help her pierce the dark as they ascended. As she fumbled with the device, Bella's foot suddenly began to trip up the stairs. Luckily, Marcus was in front and turned to catch her.

"Are you alright, my sweet?" Marcus whispered, his grip tightening to keep her steady.

She nodded, then made a gesture for him to be quiet, even though, whatever was upstairs already knew they were coming anyway.

Damn, I hate being clumsy! Is it forever to be my curse? Bella thought miserably to herself.

She could never sneak up on anything with this gracelessness. She just made a racket with every movement. She shyly looked at Marcus's concerned gaze and then he smirked as she saw her sheepish grin.

"Um, Bella?" Marcus looked at her serious now. "Maybe you should hold onto me and not the rail. I'm as sturdy as a rock, I assure you."

"Yeah okay, thanks Marcus." Bella said, and continued on by his side, holding him with one hand and balancing the camera with that other.

They rounded the corner and made it to the landing, Bella was relieved Marcus was beside her as they entered the dark space before the attic stairs. Bella was glad she had a tall, strong vampire to protect her too. She thought rather foolishly, it would be romantic if he did save her from the unknown horror. But alas, when they reached the floor and shone their lights there was not an enemy to be found. Couldn't say she was disappointed but still, it would have been thrilling to be the damsel in distress and swoon so he could save her. As she thought this, she smiled to herself.

The only thing that could be seen was a door on the next landing before the next set of stairs leading to the attic. Suddenly, the door in the room swung open and banged against the wall loudly, Bella felt her heart leap into her throat and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What the crap?!" Bella exclaimed.

Marcus didn't seem too bothered or flustered in any way. He let go of Bella's hand and simply walked into the room.

This man definitely had courage. But was it the smart thing to do? Bella thought trembling, clinging to the frame of the door.

Bella saw the candlelight shining around the walls and then he came out again. He gestured to the door.

"Probably just the door, the window was opened a bit."

"What?" Bella said in disbelief.

"It was probably making the noise. False alarm." He explained.

"But I heard the footsteps. Just like we are now walking on the floorboards. It sounds just like what we heard in the parlor." She insisted.

He shrugged. "I know. I thought I heard that too. But there's nothing here, just like there wasn't in this empty space earlier."

"It could be her, Marcus. We should look around." She suggested.

He held his candlelight up the staircase. "I never looked up there yet. I bet that's where she is."

Bella nodded. "Could be."

Bella reached out and grabbed his arm firmly to keep close to him. It felt nice. She thought him skinny at first meeting but didn't think she'd find him well-defined and muscular. She found out how much so from their intimate exchange from earlier.

Just then, from above, another thump and footfalls echoed in the empty darkness. This time louder than before. It definitely was not the sound of the door banging in the wind. Marcus stiffened at the sound. He looked at Bella intently, then relaxed. He turned and moved toward the stairs. Bella never let go of his arm.

Just before the stairs, he leaned in towards her and pointed above. "That's her, I know it."

"I need to go and lie down." Bella said wearily; not joking at all, looking nervously up the dark stairs.

Marcus cocked his head and looked down at her, curious, then reached out for her hand. He gave it a comforting squeeze of reassurance and she returned his smile. Just then she pulled her closer to his form and led her up the next flight of stairs until they were now on the floor above, where the last few thumps and footsteps had been heard from.

"Don't worry, my sweet. I got you." He said soothingly, touching her face with his fingertips.

Bella gulped down her nerves and let him take her on. Marcus illuminated the level as they made their way to the top. It looked exactly like the one below it, save for a trunk in the center and some boxes. The windows were also closed, and no specter to be found. But nevertheless, Bella had a strange foreboding sensation all over her anyway. Whether it was due to the creepiness of the whole situation or that despite the candlelight there was darkness beyond its reach.

"You know…", Bella started to say as her courage slipped away.

But she was interrupted by the door, which blasted open and closed violently. It swung back and forth wildly on its hinges, slamming against the was wall with a BANG.

"What The hell!" She yells over the noise and cover her hears as she dropped the camera.

Marcus bent and grabbed Bella's fallen camera and bravely stepped towards the aggressive banging door, The breeze from its steady swing movement ruffing his hair, He aimed the camera on the door for a few moments, the strange glow effect adding to the mystery, and shone it on her face.

"What do you think she trying to tell us?" he asked. The light was blinding her.

"Are you seriously filming me, Marcus?" Bella yells at him and shielded her eyes.

BANG!

The same sound of doors flying open and shut came from downstairs causing the pair to jump.

The noise was overwhelming and within minutes the whole attic was vibrating, echoing all around them. Bella immediately put her hands over her ears again.

Bella moved trembling towards Marcus hoping for some comfort in a beyond-terrifying situation.

But he continued to film the scene as the door slammed in quick succession and it came amazing to Bella that the door just didn't fly off the hinges. Marcus flitted next to her suddenly and pulled her hands from her ears.

"Hey, Bella! You might want to keep filming this!" he bellowed to her above the racket, handing her the camera.

Taking movies was the last thing she wanted to do at a time like this, but she obeyed him anyway. She made sure the camera was recording and focused it on the door and Marcus. With her ears exposed, the sound shook her from the inside out with its terrible vibrations. She fell to her knees.

Bella closed her eyes, said a silent prayer that she and Marcus would be alright. Then suddenly…in the silence. The noise and vibration had stopped and the light behind her eye lids was quickly fading. She opened her eyes to complete darkness, with dancing fuzzy, bright dots in her vision. It was almost scarier than what you could see if the lights were on. Marcus's candle went out in the midst of the disturbance. Someone could have been standing a few feet away from them completely undetected.

Slowly, she got to her feet and flicked on the light of her camera, bracing herself for the unknown terrors and things that go bump in the night. But there was nothing. The darkness remained. The camera was unresponsive, perhaps the batteries were dead.

"Dammit!" She swore under her breath.

Bella tried to examine it but it was too dark to see if that was the reason or maybe something worse, it could have broken from the fall from earlier.

Great, just great. She thought then worried she did not hear Marcus.

"Marcus?" She called out hopefully.

Where the hell could he have gone? She thought in panic and growing fear.

She moved over to the staircase and was just about to step down on the first step when another light came from below.

What now? I cannot take much more of this. She thought wearily.

It was a weak light, which danced on the staircase and the walls and increased as if someone were coming up. If she were to head downstairs, she would surly encounter the person. It reminded her of Marcus's candlelight. In fact, she was sure that's what it was. But because of her heightened fear she wanted to make sure first.

"Marcus, is that you?" She asked rather loudly, not afraid of being so. No answer.

"Marcus, I see the light downstairs. Is it you?" Still nothing.

She didn't know what to do. The fear was tangible; it was physically running up and down her arms causing goosebumps to rise, flushing her body, accelerating her heartbeat in her chest.

Bella stood there for more than a few minutes just listening for any sign or sound, terrified of what she might find downstairs. She looked over her shoulder as she felt unsure if she should go down towards it. Bella gasped as she noticed the trunk open.

That was closed a moment ago, I am sure if it. She thought feeling a knot forming in her gut.

Bella hesitated only a moment then stepped back into the dark attic for a closer look. She nervously glanced about half-expecting something to emerge from the shadows and grab her, but mad determination compelled her onward to see what it held. She came to it finally and peered over the trunk and saw old clothes. Bella reached into the trunk and felt around, then she found something hard in the midst of the musty smelling ancient wardrobe. She grabbed it then pulled it out and squinted in the darkness to try and decern it. What it was she could not tell, but it was heavy and thick. She tucked it under her arm and went out in a hurry, back to the staircase.

The glow was now in front of her as she stared down at the light as it increased even more. "Marcus?" She whispered. "Please answer me, Marcus? Please, this isn't funny."

If he was trying to freak me out, he succeeded, and I know he can hear the terror in my strained voice. She thought, but…still there was nothing.

BLAM! The door behind her slammed shut on its own accord.

Bella let out a blood-curdling scream and dashed down the stairs toward the light. Her head reeled and heart pounded. All her instincts told her to run for her life. She collided into something large and sturdy. Bella screamed again as the figure she ran into wrapped strong arms around her. Bella struggled as she felt panic rise for, she was now its captive.


	9. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finds out a secret

Chapter Nine The message,

The figure was screaming back at her as they stumbled back a few steps. Bella did not know if it was an echo to her or what, but she wasn't going to wait and find out. She wiggled in the strong embrace, trying to get away.

"Isabella!" She heard it say.

Oh my God it knows my name! Bella thought in shock.

She panicked and began fighting its terrible hold her, but she struggled in vain to break free. She was about to faint when it shook her.

"Bella! It's me!" It said insistently.

Me? Me who? Marcus? No. She thought confused, it did not sound like him at all.

It spun her to face it. In the light of the waning moon from the window, for night had fallen now. Aro thrust his face in hers and held her chin to look into her eyes.

"For heaven sakes, you scared the life out of me," Aro whispered. His soft voice breathless.

"Aro?" Bella asked incredulously. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Isabella, you should not be here. What are you doing up there?" He asked looking her over then up the stairs.

Bella noticed surprise flash in his eyes as he gazed down in her arms. She must look in a terrible state to make him look that worried. She had difficulty composing her emotions and thoughts. She was so worked up she had a hard time catching her breath because her still heart raced in her chest. She shook her head to answer his question and gave herself a moment. The thing she had tucked under her arm; she slipped into her pocket.

"What in heaven's name were you screaming about?" Aro asked looking concerned at her as she slumped in his embrace.

"Did you see anyone else down here?" Bella asked breathlessly.

"No." Aro answered.

"Or hear anything?" Aro shook his head.

"You didn't even hear me yelling for Marcus?" She asked in disbelief.

"I heard you screaming your head off, so I came running." Aro said.

Bella shook her head. So strange. Nothing made sense at all. Where was Marcus? Why didn't Aro know where he was?

"Were you with Marcus?" Aro asked searching her face with his red inquiring eyes.

"Yes, he left me when the lights went out. I don't know if it was the disturbance that made him run or something I have not seen. I'm worried about him and what happened to him." Bella said with an involuntary shiver.

"We should go back, and Marcus will be fine. I assure you." Aro said gently, perhaps sensing her mental state and seeing her trembling.

Bella nodded, eager to get moving back to her room. They carefully descended the rest of the staircase. She hoped she never have to go up there again. There was a comforting sense of normality downstairs away from that small dark space. The air was oppressing, and it hung so heavily in the darkness that felt suffocating.

"Did you see anything frightening up there?" Aro asked alongside of her walking.

"I thought I did but it was so dark." Was all she said on the subject as they made their way back down to her room.

If Aro was roaming the floor below while she was upstairs, and he did not see any sign of Marcus, maybe Marcus ran into something that stopped him from returning or worse and hurting him somehow. The thought made her eager to find him immediately. Remembering her camera, Bella looked down at her hand. It was not working, which meant any proof of what happened would have to wait until she got it fixed or maybe some new batteries to make it work again if she were lucky. She hoped it would not have to wait until she got out of there. If she got of there that is.

Bella was unnaturally quiet as they walked together, and Aro kept looking her way, his manner was of curiosity. She turned away from his prying eyes and tried to look past the candle glow into the darkness in search for Marcus. She did not know what to say or how to say it. But she had one great need, to find him.

As they rounded another corner and made their way down the next hallway both saw something. It was a glowing in the corridor beyond the darkness. It moved in a hurry towards them, suddenly. Bella hardly had time to gasp as a figure flitted in front of them. It was now looming over them, peering down.

"Marcus, bother? Where did you go and what happened to you?" Aro asked incredulously.

"I was running after a large shadow figure that appeared to me before everything went dark. It acted frightened of us as it dashed away. I pursued it with difficulty, for it evaded me at every turn. Finally, the pursuit led us to the library, and it melted into the wall leaving me in darkness, so I took up this candle lit it and come to find you, Bella. I'm relieved to find her safe with you Aro," he explained.

"Yes, I found her running down the stairs and screaming as if the devil was after her himself." Aro said with a hit of disapproval in his voice.

Aro's eyes were now hard and boring into Marcus's. Marcus faltered his stare hastened a glance toward Bella. Bella saw regret in his eyes then he snapped them back to Aro.

"Where is Caius?" Marcus asked looking around.

"He has gone out. He needed to feed." Aro informed him simply.

"Incidentally, Marcus my brother, you must soon as well. For your sweet Bella's sake." Aro suggested as his eyes darted over to Bella with a smile that can cause one's nerves to unhinge.

"Yes, perhaps later. Now I must escort Bella to her room. She looks quite done for this evening." Marcus said as he pulled Bella to him.

Aro nodded and walked on down the hall and disappeared into shadow without a sound. It was as if he was a ghost himself in this strange place. She thought as he faded away from her sight.

"Bella, come. I will take you back. You sure you are alright? He asked by her side, looking down at her with concern.

He brought her closer to him as they walked. Bella felt all warm and weak at the strength of his hands and she just could not imagine going to sleep tonight and wanted to show him just how much she cared. Bella was scared out of her mind tonight and she wanted something to comfort her. She ached for his love and attention. As if picking up on that vibe emanating from down below, he stopped at a part in the hall just before her door and placed the candle on the nearby table.

Marcus leaned closer still as he saw her eyes glisten with suppressed tears. Bella caught a whiff of his sweet vanilla scent. She breathed in in and automatically found her eyes close a moment.

Just then Bella started to think that maybe she did like him more than a lot, she wondered how much of that because she was scared, and how much was because she was lonely. Also how much was because there was something deep inside that she could not explain. Could it be love?

As they stopped, he put his hand on her side and faced her directly. Bella looked up at his face shaded slightly in shadow and light as the candle flickered on its wick.

Oh my God, he really was a tall guy. Bella mused blinking up at him.

Marcus's eyes held hers for a time. Bella could see feverish want in them fighting against his old-fashioned ideas to be respectful.

"Are you going to kiss me?" She whispered softly.

He grinned that sly, lazy smile that only worked one side of his mouth.

"I was thinking about it."

Bella thought amazingly like she might need a ladder as he leaned over and place his lips on hers. His lips were thin and smooth which stirred up sensations on her tongue that traveled down to the base of her spine. Marcus put one hand behind her head and held her there making her feel small in his large but capable hands. It was a strange mixture of feeling desire and feeling safe.

Bella raised her hands gliding them up his chest. She could feel his muscles underneath his silky red shirt. Marcus was rock hard, his body a pillar of strength and the more her gentle fingers pushed and podded against him the more she felt nothing could knock him over. He was as rooted as a tree. She wanted to draw from that strength as they touched. Just thinking of it made her kisses wild. Finally, he pulled back and moved his hand to the side of her face.

"It's getting late, I should get you to your room," he said, his voice husky and uneven.

"It's already late, I don't mind." She whispered, not wanting him to stop.

Marcus moved in again causing Bella's breath to hitch in anticipation. But he reached behind her and opened the door. Bella sighed in disappointment as he motioned her inside. Bella turned and stepped inside at his command. She paused at the door of her room before closing it behind her. She did not have to turn around to know he was still there. His scent surrounded her which made her weak at the knees. The influence effecting her in ways that she dare not speak of. She turned around to face him.

"Do you sleep, Marcus?" She asked.

"No, my sweet."

Bella's eyes went wide in astonishment. "What? Not ever?"

"No, we have no need for sleep. I can go into a state of reverie, but never need to rest." He informed her.

"Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" he asked after he saw a tear run down her cheek.

There was no hesitation in his voice. Of course, she wanted him to stay. She would have asked anyone to stay and she needed him.

Yes…stay." Bella whispered.

He nodded. "Of course."

Bella felt bad for accepting his offer and prevented him from doing what ever it is he did at night.

"I'm sorry Marcus…it's just…I can't even to explain what I experienced upstairs. I…" Bella hesitated emotionally.

He took a step towards her, shaking his head.

"Don't my sweet. Don't explain. I want to hear all about it, but we can discuss it in the morning. You need rest. And please don't apologize either. You did nothing wrong and I'm happy to be here if you need me. I don't need your apology for this. Anyway, none of this would have happened if I just didn't run off. It was very impulsive of me and thoughtless just to leave. I should be the one asking forgiveness for leaving you all alone up there."

Bella looked at him shyly. He was so understanding, and his honesty relaxed her.

"So that being said, do you still wish me to stay?" he asked again.

"Please…" She whispered.

He took another step closer. Those relentless ruby eyes searching her brown orbs for something, anything that would satisfy him.

"Is that what you want, my sweet?" he asked softly, looking down at her now.

Bella was truly scared, and she found she could not bare it without his presence no matter what he has done.

"Marcus…it was so dark…and scary without you."

"Yes, I understand." He said and touched her cheek softly. "Now you can see why I don't mind staying with you tonight. It's the least I can do."

"Okay," Bella smiled shyly.

The sudden relief was rushing all through her body and it felt amazing.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have fresh batteries that I brought from home. Let's take a look at the video." Bella said perking up moving toward the bed and retrieved the batteries. She replaced the old ones hoping that it would do the trick and hoped it was truly not broken.

Marcus joined her side and sat with her. As it came to life he looked up at her and smiled. They peered together into the view finder.

Most of the video they shot was pretty hard to make out. The sound was low quality and the light, though a bright at the time didn't pick up much detail. But the experience was all there, even she failed to remember some details about what happened up there, she felt as though her mind was just protecting itself to make her forget some things just too scary for her. But the video brought her right back to it.

Marcus watched himself in the part upstairs with his face on the grainy footage as he looked room to room. Marcus aside the video was pretty damn creepy. The eeriest part was seeing the movements and flickers in the shadows around them. Though Bella had interest in the paranormal, she never watched ghost hunting shows on television. Ironically, she was too scared, and her imagination is far more powerful, especially to watch it alone. Just one show and she would be convinced there was a ghost in the house and run and lock all the doors and turn all the lights on. But she knew enough that the only time you can pick up ghost on camera is when you see those little white sprite orbs. Well, that is exactly what it looked like in one of her shots. And there it was as she was heading up the stairs following Marcus. The white ball of light flew up the dark walls and around the corner, as if it were trying to race them up the stairs. Bella shivered and immediately lit a candle by her bed side.

"Rewind it, go back to the parlor." Marcus suggested as she finished.

"Okay, here it is." Bella said after searching the video.

They gazed shocked at Marcus in the footage reaching what looked like a tall, long shape of pale blue light. A hazy silhouette. The outline of a woman who wasn't there when she recorded the video.

"That's unbelievable!" She heard Marcus say over her shoulder.

Bella could not seek the words to agree so she just nodded. The fascination struck her dumb. There was Didyme in camera standing next to them. Marcus suddenly cocked his head to the side.

"Turn it up as loud as it goes." He said excitedly.

"Okay there." Bella said as she strained to hear the faint sound coming from the speaker.

After a moment Marcus turned his face to hers. "Bella the message is for you."

"She says to you. Bella…forgiveness…. help us…love forever…please don't close your eyes."

Bella stared speechless at the shimmering image then turned off the camera and got to her feet.

"What do you make of this Bella?"

"I think she knew what I was thinking at that moment. I shut my eyes and I think she didn't want me to, I guess."

"Maybe she didn't want you to close your heart to us, we need you, you know?"

"Yeah maybe, I think I will get ready for bed now.  
Bella said, and Marcus nodded.

Bella did not want to reveal her feelings of doubt about being with Marcus. How intimidating it was to try and love him when he already had the love of his life. Even now Didyme will not let him go. How can she genuinely love Marcus when she was afraid?

Marcus watched her place her things on the table. Then Bella noticed how heavy her pocket was. She reached in a pulled from her pocket the thing she found upstairs in the trunk. The book!

"Marcus, the book! I found it upstairs," she said as she handed it over, "You can read it while I rest, I hope it helps."

"Thank you my dear! I will look it over. You were really brave tonight, I'm grateful to you." He said to her after taking the book from her hand. He touched her face again and Bella saw more than gratitude. His eyes stared at her in awe that made her look down in modesty. His hand slipped down her face to her chin and lifted her head again to meet his eyes.

Bella's heart soared at his words and a flame of desire flickered in his eyes then thought better of it and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Off to bed my sweet." He said with a bit of amusement at seeing her disappointed face.

"Oh, alright and Marcus…I'm glad to help and thank you for staying," she said starting towards her bed to get the things in her bag. She pulled out her night gown, "and good night."

"I'll be here if you need me for anything, my dear." He called after her going towards the fireplace.

Bella paused a moment as Marcus gave her privacy to change. She thought about what Marcus said and smiled.

Well, snuggling and kissing me again would be nice.

But she knew better than to say that, so she kept her private thoughts to herself. After she changed into her clothes, she padded softly to the bed side. She slid under the sheets with a sigh. Bella watched him and could see he hesitated on where to sit. He finally chose a place and settled down in the chair by the fire. There he remained for the rest of the night as he researched the book. Bella kept her sore, tired eyes on him for some time. Sometimes it appeared he was consumed by some kind of eternal flame. His eyes became darker and intense then framed by deep dark shadows created by his brooding brow. His mouth would be set in a firm line and it looked as though he was deep in thought about something that troubled him. As he read on, her eyes drifted shut as the warmth of her covers comforted her and his ever-present scent wafted all around.


	10. The Moment of many Thruths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is revealed.

Sob…sob this is it…that last chapter of this paranormal romance. I hope you all like it. Many thanks to those you reviewed and read my story:)

Chapter Ten: The Moment of Many Truths,

Aro went up the wide staircase to the second floor. On the landing he noticed one of the windows had been left open. He crossed the hall to close it but stopped as the view of the moonlit gardens magically fascinated him as the beams cast its light shimmering about the fountain and various flowers below. A breeze carried the scent of cherry blossoms to him, caressing his face.

What a peaceful night. He thought sighing in contentment.

Then Aro heard a whisper and froze, a voice so familiar it chilled him. Turning, he saw no one. He reached up to close the window, leaning to reach it but had to hang on to the frame tightly as something pushed him from behind hard. He stumbled back in shock. Then suddenly heard something else, laughter.  
Quickly he reached and latched the window. The scent of hyacinth clung to the air, Didyme's scent. Aro looked at the table across the hall, someone had place them in a vase there. He almost laughed to himself. How silly to let his imagination play tricks on him? This place had him feeling too jumpy for his own good.

Aro moved over to the chair by the window and sat down to think a bit relieved it seemed to be all his imagination and nothing more. His thoughts drifted to his brother. He was pleased Marcus was getting on well with his new love interest, Bella. Perhaps he would be healed from his broken heart at last. Hopefully.

Murderer.

Someone unseen whispered on the wind softly to his ears. Aro shot upright from his slump as his thoughts were interrupted.

Murderer.

The whisperer's accusations floated to him along with that faint scent of hyacinths from the balcony. Aro glanced down the hall to see if anyone were about but he could not hear or see anyone. He rose out of his chair and cautiously approached the open balcony doors.

"Who's there? Show your self to me!" He demanded, but he need not have asked. Shimmering, sheer and luminous, Didyme stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello. Aro my brother. Care to join me?"

Aro gasped in horror, did she truly mean to kill him now? Aro gripped his hands together, rubbing nervously. "Ah, little sister, I think I will remain here. No thank you."

Didyme's form brightened slowly and seemed to solidify. She spoke with a sudden sweetness that shocked him.

"Can death part us dear brother, truly? I am here now with you from the grave Aro. My soul has come back to be near my love Marcus on this anniversary. I must reveal the truth, and you…I have come to deal with as well. Do not think that death has made me forget your cold hands around my neck."

Aro's eyes widen with fear as her voice changed into a serious commanding tone. Aro swayed as he took in her meaning and covered his mouth in dismay. He watched in horror as his sister floated in front of him now. Her unnerving smile never fading. She pointed her ghostly finger into his face.

"I will have peace dear brother. It took some time, but I have gained enough strength to finally put an end to all this suffering. Aro, hear me! You will not get in my way of getting closure. That little trick of tearing the pages from the journal will not thwart my efforts to get the resolve that I need. I am going to Marcus and Bella now. You must come with me; I will not take no for an answer."

With that said, she grabbed him and was able to physically pick him up and then floated at amazing speed to the bedroom, towards her love; to end it once and for all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Bella's room…

Bella lay dreaming…

I could see a figure of Marcus standing close to another person. At first, I thought it was his wife, but it was me. It was me standing with him plain as day. It was a vision of sorts, me and him standing there looking at the golden landscape of the Tuscan countryside.

The vision faded and a new one took place. Marcus was in the garden now standing by a nearby tree in the daylight with flowers all around. You could hear the bubbling brook and birds singing in the branches above. I slowly reached for the shoulder of Marcus dressed in black, but he was a little further away. I was moving as if in slow motion toward him. As he turned, I could not help staring at this handsome ancient vampire, whose close-shaven cheeks were etched with the lines of time but held such beauty, I could have cried. I was almost upon him, when he turned his bright ruby eyes on me and beckoned me closer with the crook of one long finger. I hesitated, swaying slightly.

Marcus moved to me as fast a lightning. I felt his fingers grasp my shoulder. I turned directly to him and smiled. I was now wearing a spring white dress with lace sleeves. I wanted to speak, but it took a few good minutes to form words that was appropriate to convey the emotion at I wished to display how I felt for him.

"I love you."

"I know." He whispered in return.

He moved in front of me then sank from my vision. I blinked down at him in surprise, then realized what I was looking at. Marcus was kneeling now before me and he took my right hand.

"Bella, I will love you forever. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

He looked up at me with all hope shinning in his crimson eyes that I have never seen before. Such a change from his melancholy filled eyes that I knew all too well. My gaze flitted across his face, unable to focus. He squeezed my hand and looked at my face relentlessly, looking for a positive sign. My eyes teared up and I was overcome with emotion. I fell into his waiting arms and hugged him.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Awake…

"Bella, what happened? You were tossing and turning in your sleep. You were moaning in happiness though. I tried to wake you, but you just did not want to wake. I kept calling your name repeatedly. Could not you hear me?" Marcus asked softly as he settled in beside her.

Shaking her head, she told him that she did not hear anything, but she sadly wished that she could finish her dream, it was so wonderful.

The precious thoughts of Marcus so loving cause such a surge of emotion that Bella's floodgates opening suddenly to her horror, and Marcus seeing this, pulled her close as her tears fell. She buried her head in his chest as she let her emotions out until her tears were spent and her pain has ceased. Bella wished it were real. It was such a cruel thing awaking to find that it was only a dream. Misery took place as she thought that she could never tell him such a dream. How hellish to love someone when they could not love you back in return.

As Bella lay against him thinking, Marcus pulled back to look at her and wiped the remaining tears away with his thumb. She noticed Marcus's eyes darkening as he looked deeply into her eyes. She tried to hold the ancient vampire's gaze without wavering, but the intensity was too strong. Then she noticed his gaze drop to her bare legs and travel up slowly the length of the nightgown to the bare thigh, and then up over the swell of her breast to rest on the form of the night gown where the hair fell into the cleavage. She had slightly disheveled hair from tossing in her sleep that Marcus found attractive. He then looked into her brown eyes again she met his red orbs openly through eyes that felt heavy from slumber.

"I love looking at you Bella, your beauty astounds me." Marcus confessed.

Bella touched her heated cheek and tried not to look in his intense gaze, so she changed the subject.

She cleared her throat and looked at him seriously. "So, Marcus, what did you find in the book, anything interesting?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I was not able to discover anything I thought Didyme wished me to know. But I did notice suspiciously, a few pages were missing from the journal. I wonder who could have done it and why?"

"But Marcus, I remember an entry about someone writing their regret at caused you pain and grieved along with you. I just know I did!" Bella sat up, disappointed knowing that he could not see what she had seen.

"Yes, my sweet, it is a shame I could not see the handwriting and what else the book may have contained. I recognized all three of our handwriting inside the journal so who knows what it said or who had written it." Marcus explained bitterly sitting next to her trying to calm her by rubbing her back.

Meanwhile…

Didyme floated down the hall towards Bella's room. She held firm the struggling form of Aro, that protested with his who being what she was going to do. She understood his fear, but she was resolved to see this through. When Didyme came upon the door she paused to hear the two within speaking about the book. She stayed only a moment and then she forced open the door in a whirlwind of rushed air, she entered the room, then deposited the trembling form of Aro on the rug by the fire. She turned waved once at the door, slamming it shut and locking it in good measure.

This ends tonight. She thought.

Her entrance caused a great gust of wind that seemed to come out of nowhere making the bed curtains to billow about and extinguished the candle flames and the room darkened in its wake. Didyme turned and waved to the candles and their flames burst to life again.

She watched the wide-eye Marcus as he rose from the bed. Bella timidly clung to his shirt from behind.

Marcus approached Didyme carefully so not to spook her and looked with amazement at Aro's distress. She had a look of determination and seriousness that was different then her demeaner before.

"My beloved, please hear me out until the end. See, I have strengthened myself for a truly short time, but my power weakens even now so let me say my peace." She watched him slowly nod as she beckoned Bella out from behind Marcus. Didyme watched Bella obey her with slight hesitation and smiled to give the girl some courage.

"Peace child, I mean you no harm. There is no reason to fear me, sweet Bella. I have tried on several occasions to communicate with you but failed for my strength was not yet full. Even the contraption you held did not carry out my wishes to convey to you. But now hear me." She said soothing to her.

"Marcus my love, I come to you now on this anniversary of my death to bring you a gift of peace. As you been in sorrow for me, I suffered with you as well and it pains me to see it. I come to confess my that I have wronged you and now wish to make amends."

Marcus was dumbfounded.

"My sweet wife, you never wronged me, ever! I am confounded as to why you would put any blame on yourself. You were murdered and taken from me. You did nothing, Didyme! I love you!" Marcus protested.

Didyme smiled at his loyalty.

Aro shifted nervously as Didyme eyes fell on him. She moved slowly towards him now and he feared her more than anything in his three thousand years in existence. You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that fed his uncertainty. Didyme stared down at him a moment longer, boring her piercing red eyes into his. He shuttered at the accusing glare then covered his face in shame.

"Please forgive me, Didyme my sweet sister. I have no excuse, but I went mad with my need to keep our family together! I regret what I have done. You see, I loved him too much to let you keep hurting him. Then you plotted to take him away. I would not let you do that. I'm sorry sister."

Marcus was blown away by this new revelation.

"What is the meaning of this? Aro, what have you done? Did you kill her?!"

Aro lifted his eyes trembling to Marcus's ferocity and backed away. Marcus growled in fury and went to pounce upon Aro but Didyme zoomed in front of him and with her ghostly power she blocked him and knocked him to the floor.

Marcus looked up with sadness and disbelief as his former love stood over him full of hostility.

"You will not lay violent hands on my brother, Marcus! I will be allowed to say my peace. Control yourself this moment! I have much information to relay this night. I will not give way. I must have it!"

Marcus gulped visibly and rose and stood with Bella. Marcus saw the nervousness in Bella and took her hand to calm her.

"Oh Marcus, this is terrible." Bella whispered.

"I know my sweet," Marcus pulled her into an embrace.

Marcus wanted to protect her from all the turmoil that the turn of events caused.

Didyme approached Aro again and looked on him with surprising gentleness that astonished Marcus.

"You see, I came here to set things right and erase the painful secrets that has Aro held prisoner, one way or another. Marcus, sadness and despair for his loss. It has been too long, and I must claim my fault to that dear love. I have betrayed your trust and have been selfish too."

Marcus shook his head at her words but remained silent in respect to her wishes.

"No Marcus, I have done something unforgiveable. I was afraid you see, I wanted you to love me more than anything or anyone. I saw your devotion to my brother, in fact, the whole coven and I grew jealous at the intensity of it. I hated that you would be on long missions with Aro. The lonesomeness I had to endure was intolerable. You wanted what Aro wanted to dominate the vampire world and rule."

"It was the way it was back then. We needed to create order for all vampires." Marcus explained.

"Listen My love. You and Aro were thick as thieves in those days and I wanted more of you. So, I came up with a plan to keep you by my side forever. I used my gift on you and you fell under my spell completely. I was happy to see my success. So, I kept you near me and dosed you daily to keep you captivated by me only."

"My love why?" Marcus said sadly.

"It was the only way I could make you all mine And Aro saw this and took action. He tried to bring you out of your love stuck condition by taking you away for a time. But when you returned, I made you more devoted than ever. Soon I plotted to take you away from Aro and the coven and wanted to see the world on our own. Reading your thoughts, Aro got wind of it." Didyme looked at Aro and saw his eyes full of regret.

"It must have been a hard decision to choose between us." Didyme said decidedly.

"Yes, it was dear sister, I'm sorry." Aro confessed.

"Yes, and the guilt you feel is overwhelming. You also did not wish to destroy your friendship with Marcus. But you must admit you spoiled me. Overindulged me in my human life yet loved me dearly despite it."

"No…Didyme please…" Marcus said miserably.

"Yes, I was spoiled. I wanted you that badly. I would not share you Marcus. I am sorry I damaged you in the process. You suffer now from withdraw from my gift and I am the one responsible for your pain. The death alone would not cause such depression you should have rallied again by now. I came to make things right and now with your true mate here I can at last."

Didyme turned to Bella with happiness gleaming in her eyes. She then held out her hand and Bella moved to take it. Bella gasped as she could really feel her hand. Didyme nodded to her.

"Bella is your true bride, Marcus. She has now come to you to set your heart free. Feel the truth in your bond together. It is strong. She needs you and you need her. I release you from my spell Marcus. I break it with an oath that a forced a bond on you. She now has claim to your heart. I no longer will, it is done." Didyme said as she held Bella out to Marcus to take.

As their hands connected Bella felt an electric-like bonding ignite full strength and Marcus saw it brighten to gold. He felt his heart swell with love eternal and the power of it sent him to his knees. Bella rushed to Marcus and threw her arms comforting around him. She now accepted her fate and her devotion toward Marcus grew by the minute. Marcus's soul flooded with joy as he picked her up and they laughed merrily as he cradled her in his arms. He kissed her passionately for once without guilt or pain.

Didyme smiled at the couple's love and joy then floated over to her brother. Aro looked it her with pity and sorrow, but she continued to smile at him now in serenity. Marcus stopped kissing Bella and turned to them.

"Aro my brother, we are blood and there is nothing more bonding and thicker. I forgive you, let your own heart do so. I understand why all this has happened. I will love you forever, you know that. I will see you again for death is not the end of us." She said and turned to Marcus and Bella.

Didyme floated back away from them to the window and sighed a long sound of relief. The sun started to rise again in the eastern sky, and she was suddenly bathed in the bright white light.

Didyme laughed at the unheard voice and turned to see Aro rise and join Marcus and Bella's side. She watched Marcus nod to him and except his plea for forgiveness.

Now her long torment in limbo was ending.

"I'm called home. I hear mother and father with our sibling calling me," she giggled in delight. "They asked what took me so long? No matter how long it took, it was all worth it. I love you all, and I take your memory with me, my dear family. It's not goodbye its I see you soon."

Didyme faded into the light.

"See you soon dear one." Aro called looking long into the place where she faded.

"Love you my sweet, and peace go with you." Marcus shouted out to her as she dissolved in the loving warm light and then she was gone.

Aro turned to Marcus, who's gaze drifted to his. Marcus continued to hold Bella with no sign of aggression. They shared a peaceful smile and Marcus reached to shake hands. Aro looked down at the gesture and took it. The reflection of brotherly love was in both their eyes. Aro released his hand and quietly slipped out of the room.

Marcus turned to Bella. He kissed up her arm, and to her neck as her hand trailed over the rise of his shoulder, and up his neck resting on the back as his long wavy hair draped her hand with it silky locks. His hand rested in the curve of her waist, as he lowered his head and just brushed her lips. Bella frowned up at him, expecting rough passion but he just lifted her in his arms and laid her down.

"I will wait until our wedding night when you are eighteen but for now my love we will go home, and you and I can start our forever together."

"Oh Marcus, Yes. A thousand times, yes!" Bella exclaimed.

The end.


End file.
